<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver and the Owl by Nainly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770464">Silver and the Owl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainly/pseuds/Nainly'>Nainly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, I will update tags as I post, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Little Owl - Freeform, Slow Burn, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Yes speedwagon like from Jojo, am i a huge freaking simp for this man, baby owl, big girls represent, chuddy original character, growlet, little nuggets of seasoning, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainly/pseuds/Nainly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just feel-good fanfic that I live vicariously through my OC. Her name is Gin, She is 24, has been with Kou for a few years to the point that they have been living together for at least 3 years. Now things are starting to progress in the relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Original Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An October Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Will update summaries as I post each chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p> 	It was a cold day out in October as Gin stood outside in the parking. She had gone to get a coffee from one of the nearby vending machines. Since there were no benches close by she decided to go back to the car. Holding the warm can in her hands she took in the scenery. The leaves at their brightest just before falling to the ground.<br/>
Taking a long sip, Gin leaned against the car. The cool metal sent a shiver up her spine.“I think that I still have that blanket in here from the other day.” She said out loud, pushing herself off the car. “I wonder what is taking him so long. He would usually text  if he wanted to stay for extra practice.” Gin placed the canned coffee on the roof of the car.</p><p>	“What’s this? Were you starting to worry about me?” A deep voice said as hands wrapped themselves around Gins waist pulling her close.<br/>
<br/>
“Koutarou! Don’t scare me like that!” Gin scolded.<br/>
<br/>
“Haha, I’m sorry Baby Owl. It was a hard day of practice so I thought to shower. I didn’t think that it would be this cold when I got out though. I didn’t dry my hair well enough.” Koutarou said resting his chin on her shoulder. “ I’m sorry that I didn’t text you.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s alright I was just going to enjoy the scenery while I waited. But let's get in the car. I don’t want you getting sick, on me.” Gin smiled, lacing her fingers through his.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m okay for now, I just want to hold you here for a minute. I missed you Baby Owl." He whispered in her ear,  sending a shiver down her back. Slowly starting to kiss down her neck.<br/>
<br/>
“I missed you too Growlet.” Gin replied blushing.<br/>
<br/>
After standing there for a couple of minutes Koutarou released his grasp.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s go home Baby Owl! I think that I’m going to change into some comfy clothes and crawl under the Kotetsu. Also, how does hot pot sound for dinner?” He asked excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
“All of that sounds perfect babe.” Gin smiled. “Anything in particular that you would like to listen to on the way home? It is your turn to pick.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I think you’ll like this! “ Koutarou pulled out his phone and fumbled with the AUX cord. </p><p>End of Ch.1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of seasoning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun filtered into the Gin and Koutarou’s room. Koutarou opened his eyes letting out a disgruntled grown. He rolled over to be greeted by Gin, still sound asleep. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in tight against him.<br/>
Moving her dark brown hair off her forehead, planting several small kisses on it. Gin stirred a little from her sleep just to reciprocate the morning cuddles but still snoozed happily. Koutarou closed his eyes to enjoy the closeness of the two of them, eventually dozing back to sleep. </p><p>	It was mid-morning by the time that Gin finally awoke still held in the embrace from earlier. She turned over to try to free herself only to be pulled back. Koutarou ran a hand up and down her side.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning my beauty.” he whispered in her ear. Gin turned back around to face him.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning to you too my love.” She smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Only expecting a quick peck, but it turned passionate. Koutarou pulled her in by her waist.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, that's one way to start our morning. “ She laughed as a blush faded from her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm...I thought I'd change it up today. “ He laughed moving his one hand to the small of her back. Smiling he leaned his head against hers, this being the only time that he really could without having to lean down so much. There was exactly a one-foot height difference between the two of them. Not that height was very important to either of them, but Koutarou always thought that it was kind of adorable in a way.<br/>
<br/>
“Now what would my Baby Owl like for breakfast?” He said softly, giving more forehead kisses.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm, maybe an egg over cheesy rice with bacon! Gin suggested. Blushing yet again.<br/>
<br/>
“Ohh that does sound good actually. A nice, hardy breakfast followed some more cuddles?” He replied excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Definitely, now that Volleyball season is back I feel like we don’t get to spend much time together anymore.” Gin admitted, a guilty look coming over her face, “ I’m not saying that that’s a bad thing. I just get lonely when you're away.” Not making eye contact with him.<br/>
<br/>
“I know Baby Owl, I miss you so much when I have away games. I promise… I promise to become the best player so that I can afford both of us to live on my salary. So that way you can come with me to all the away games and we can travel together! Wouldn’t that be something?!” <em>‘There is also one thing that I know I would want to do if that would ever happen’<em> He thought with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
“It definitely wasn’t fun last month on my birthday. But I’m glad that we got to do that video call.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, but I had to keep telling you to be quiet. It was fun but I had so much anxiety.” Gin snickered.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry Baby. You know that I can overdo it. Especially then. I was frustrated that I didn’t get to spend the day with you, and I was kind of stressed about the game.” He ran his hands through her short hair. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“It's okay Babe, I know how you can get before big games too. So it will be even better when you become one of the biggest names. Then I can stay with you and be your hype man.” Gin laughed, grabbing his hand, bringing it to her lips, caressing it gently.<br/>
<br/>
“You are my top hype man.” Koutarou laughed as he kissed her again. “And I love you so much for it!” Now, how about we go and start that breakfast, I’m certainly ready to eat. But…. I think I’ll start with my dessert first. “ He smiled palming the back of her neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>End of Ch. 2</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Game Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gin sat at the kitchen table after making herself some lunch. ‘What time is it?’ She thought. <em>‘I think that Koutarou said that the match should start at 1:30.’<em> Gin turned and looked at the stove clock. 12:48 pm.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh good just enough time to eat.” She turned back to her lunch of left-over chicken cutlet with rice. Clapping her hands in thanks for the food she dug into the meal.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>After she had finished, Gin quickly loaded the dishwasher and ran into the living room, grabbed the remote, and switched the TV on. The announcer welcomed everyone and ran through the regular jargon. Gin let out a sigh of relief. Then a thought crossed her mind. She ran to their bedroom to the closest.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Opening a box she pulled out an oversized hoodie. Gin hastily slipped it on taking in the scent of it. She smiled and started her way back to the living room stopping to look at herself in the full-length mirror. The black hoodie coming to her mid-thigh. The bright white 12 popping out boldly. Glancing at the back she blushed, The letters spelling Bokuto across the shoulders.  She loved wearing one of his hoodies when he played, whether at a home game or away.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Gin reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Clicking the screen on the clock now read 1:05 pm. She looked at the mirror again and smiled. <em>‘I think that this will get him pumped.’ <em>She thought, opening the camera, posing, and snapped a picture. Opening the text conversation she attached a message to the photo that read;</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Thought that this might help with the pre-game jitters. Love you! And remember you have others on the team to help you. A cohesive team of six is stronger than a team of one.<em><br/>
<em>Go kick some ass! I’ll be seeing you on the TV screen. Say Hi to Shoyou too.<br/>
Love Gin 🦉❤❤❤<em><br/><br/>
She sent it and closed the phone, placing it back into her pocket. Walking down the hall there suddenly was a knock at the door. Gin went and peered through the keyhole to see her best friend Akari and Speedwagon. Speedwagon appeared to be holding a very full bag of snacks. Gin grinned as she opened the door.</em></em></em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Well, what a surprise!” She said giving them both a hug. “Please come in.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Hi! Sorry to barge in like this but I remembered that Bokuto-san had his first away game of the season today so I thought to come to watch it with you. I know that it can get lonely in a house all by yourself.” Akari said as she removed her jacket.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Aww thank you, girl! You’re the best!” Gin hugged her again.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“She mentioned it to me and I realized that I had never actually seen Bokuto-san play so I asked if it was okay to tag along,” Speedwagon added. “So as thanks I brought snacks.”  He held up the bag with a smile.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Gin let go of Akari and smiled at Speedwagon. “Speed-san, You know you are always welcome here.” She reassured him, taking the bag. “The snacks are very much appreciated as well. Make yourselves at home you two. I’ll go get some plates for the snacks.” Gin hurried into the kitchen as Akari and Speedwagon made their way to the living.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The stove clock now at 1:25 pm. Gin grabbed the plates and hurried into the living room. Placing the plates on the coffee table and the bag beside it, she started to unload the bag, there were chips with both salsa and other dips, there were a couple of different varieties of cookies and some pretzels. Along with some bottles of Ramune.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Wow, this all looks so good! Thank you Speed-san.” Gin said.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“It’s my pleasure, I’m just excited that I finally get to see Bokuto-san do what he does best.” Speedwagon replied,  rubbing the back of his head.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Have you ever watched a volleyball game before Speed-san?” Akari asked.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“To be totally honest I have not, so this will be very cool to see. Though I might ask some questions if that’s alright.” He admitted.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“That’s totally alright. I think once you see a couple of plays you should get a basic understanding of it.  Though don’t be afraid to ask.” Gin smiled reassuringly.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>“And now please welcome to the court, the starting line up for the Black Jackals.” <em>The Tv said.</em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“OOH, it’s starting!!” Akari announced, pointing at the screen.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Everyone settled into the couch and turned their attention to the screen as the camera zoomed in to focus on the players as they made their way onto the court. Gin looked excitedly as one of Koutarou’s close friends was announced.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>“Black Jackle’s Number 21, Wing-spiker, Shoyo Hinata.”<em> The redhead waved at the camera with a smile, but still staying focused on the task at hand.</em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“ Hey Gin, that’s that kid that Bokuto-san met when he was a third-year in high school right?” Akari asked, pointing at him.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Yep, He and Shoyo are super close. He kind of took him under his wing at their first training camp together. Koutarou even taught him a cool trick to fool the opposite team, then Shoyo used it in a practice match against him. Of course, Koutarou totally forgot that he taught it to him and freaked out.” Gin giggled. “He’s a really good kid though, and the two of them feed off each other.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>“Up next, another wing spiker. Black Jackle’s number 12, Koutarou Bokuto.”<em></em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“WHOOA” The three of them cheered. Gin blushed slightly as the camera caught Koutarou blowing a kiss to it. Knowing full well that it was for her.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Aww, does he always do that?” Speedwagon asked, looking over at Gin.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“No, Only when he knows that I’m watching.” She replied. ‘I’m glad that he got to see my text then.”</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“These two are the cutest couple I’ll tell you what Speed-san,” Akari said, hitting Speedwagon on the back. “We need to find people like that.”</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“You know that I’ll probably never be with anyone. Not after losing my dearest Jonathan.” Speedwagon replied solemnly,  taking off his hat.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Let Speed-san alone Akari.” Gin said, reaching across and patting him on the shoulder.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Well fine. I am so ready to meet a person like that for me. I apologize, Speed-san.” Akari said, patting his leg.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“No harm done.” He replied.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Hey, I know! Let's take a picture. I can send it to Koutarou. He will be so happy to see you guys supporting him and the rest of the team.” Gin suggested, pulling out her phone from her back pocket.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Hell Yeah!” Akari said, turning to face the camera. Speedwagon doing the same.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Okay, Everyone say, Apple!” Gin Instructed.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“APPLE!”</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Gin looked at the picture. “Perfect!” She opened her texts to see that she had two new messages. She clicked on them. The first one was a text from Koutarou.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>"You look so cute Baby Owl. Not to mention… well kinda sexy. 😅😘 Also, how do you know just what to say? Love you a lot. I’ll call when I can. Most likely tonight.”<em></em></em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Gin smiled and scrolled down to the next text. It was a picture. She could see that it was of Koutarou and Shoyo, she clicked on it to make it full screen. The two were standing in the locker room, Koutarou’s arm around Shoyo as he was waving. Gin downloaded it.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Aww, guys look at this.” She said showing them the screen.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“That’s so cute!” Akari said, Speedwagon nodding in agreeance.<br/>
The message below reading. <em>“Shoyou says hello!”<em></em></em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Everyone settled in snacking on chips and dip, enjoying the game. In the end, they were victorious!</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p> End of Ch. 3</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of spice, but overall just really cute in my opinion. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold again that afternoon as Koutarou and the rest of the team loaded up their bus in the hotel parking lot. Shouyou trying to stuff way too many bags in one overhead compartment. Koutarou grabbed a bag that was about to fall on Shouyou’s head.<br/>
<br/>
“Careful there, dude! “ He said handing it to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahh! Sorry about that.” Hinata replied, setting the bag in the seat.<br/>
<br/>
It was a long ride back to the gym, everyone being fairly quiet. Or softly conversing with each other. The sun was just about to set as the bus pulled into the parking lot.<br/>
<br/>
“Ko-san, Looks like Gin is here to greet us!” Shouyou exclaimed, pointing out the window. “But who are the other two with her?”<br/>
<br/>
Koutarou peered out the window to see that she had brought both Speed-san and Akari-san. All three of them waved. Akari holding up a painted sheet that read; Congrats on the win!!<br/>
<br/>
“That’s Gin’s friends, Akari and Speedwagon. They both came over to surprise Gin on gameday.” Koutarou explained.<br/>
<br/>
“Aww, that’s so nice!” Shouyou said, gathering up the last of his things before getting out of the bus. Koutarou followed behind him.<br/>
<br/>
Gin smiled proudly at both of them. “Congratulations guys! That was an amazing performance as always.” The boys bowed in thanks.<br/>
<br/>
“I think that we are going to have a quick meeting. I don’t think that coach would mind if there were people around.” Koutarou said.<br/>
<br/>
“Good cause it’s freaking cold out here!” Akari exclaimed, charging towards the door. Speedwagon following behind. Shouyou laughed and went after them.<br/>
<br/>
Gin walked hastily to Koutarou. He smiled, putting down his bags, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing tightly. He rested his chin atop her head.<br/>
<br/>
“There’s my girl. I missed you so much.” He said softly as he buried his face in her hair.  “ Your hair smells nice.”<br/>
<br/>
Gin nuzzled into his chest. “You smell good too.” She giggled. “I missed you more you Little Growlet.” Pulling him closer to her. The two separated and walked towards the gym holding hands.<br/>
<br/>
After the meeting was over, Gin and Koutarou loaded up the car, said so long to Akari, Speedwagon, and Shouyou, then headed home.<br/>
<br/>
Koutarou pulled into the driveway. Turning the engine off he leaned back into his seat, letting out a contented huff. “So nice to finally be home!” He said taking a hold of Gin’s hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, getting to sleep in the bed again will be nice.” Gin admitted. Koutarouu looked at her confused.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, sometimes when you are away I sleep on the couch because sleeping in that big bed makes me sad and lonely.” She rubbed the back of her head smiling awkwardly.<br/>
<br/>
“Babe! That’s so sad!” Koutarou exclaimed loudly, letting go of her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Before she knew it Koutarou was out of the car and had her door opened. Gin looked at the man in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
“Babe really it’s okay.” She said waving her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Koutarou looked concerned but devilish. As if he had just had the greatest idea. Without a word he reached in the car and unbuckled Gin from her seat. The next thing she knew she was being lifted into the air.<br/>
<br/>
“Honey, what are you doing?” She asked, giggling. “What about all your stuff?”<br/>
<br/>
“That doesn’t matter right now!” He said. “I want to make up for all the times that I made you sad.” He proceeded to carry her to the front door.<br/>
<br/>
“Well could you do me a favor though? I’m sorry. I was trying to be romantic and stuff and I forgot about the door.” He said embarrassed.<br/>
<br/>
“Haha it was, very romantic Babe, and yes I can get the door.” Gin said, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She flipped through to grab the correct one. “Just bend your knees a little and I can get the door.” Gin assured him with a kiss under his chin. A deep blush fell onto his cheeks above.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you Little Owl.” He stammered, clearly caught off guard. Gin giggled as she pushed the door open. Koutarou turned towards the light panel, Gin then reaching out her hand turned on the lights. The man carried her a little farther into the entryway, Koutarou gently sat her down on the step, he then knelt down and made straight eye contact with her. He then proceeded to take off her shoes. The deepest of blushes fell over Gin’s face. His bearing a smile that was rare from him. But it honestly had to be her favorite.<br/>
<br/>
He stood up and slipped off his shoes. Taking the step into the main floor, Koutarou turned. Reaching his hand back, Koutarou grabbed Gin’s hand firmly guiding the two of them to the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. Just before entering, he paused, turning to look at Gin with embracement in his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, we should probably get out of these clothes before our bath don’t you think?” He said looking down at the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I guess that would be good.” Gin said as she started to take off her coat. Koutarou nodded and followed suit. They both get into their robes. Koutarou then sitting Gin down on the bed, making eye contact he said<br/>
<br/>
“Now I here's a question for you. Do you want to go in with me? Or do you want to wait out here?” He asked, lifting her face to meet her eyes. Gin smiled and simply replied, “The first please.”<br/>
<br/>
Koutarou brought her forehead to his lips, gently kissing it. “Alright then, come on.” He stood up, turning towards the door. Gin following behind. Koutarou flicked on the lights and turned on the heater. Gin walked over to the bath and started to run the water. He walked over and sat on the edge of the tub, his leg slightly apart. He pulled her over and placed his arms around her waist. She looked down, their eyes met, he smiled as he nuzzled into her torso causing her robe to open slightly revealing her stomach. Koutarou looked at the now exposed skin and caressed it.<br/>
<br/>
Gin’s face went beet red. That being the spot that she was insecure about. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. “You are so, beautiful Little Owl.” Koutarou said, pulling her against him even tighter. “I love you so much! I can’t even put it into words.” Gin moved her hand from his neck to the top of his head, gently running her fingers through his bleached white hair. “I love you too Honey.” She replied. The bathwater was ready, so Gin reached over and turned off the tap. “What would you like for your bath Babe?” She asked leaning over him to grab the soap. “Whatever you want.” He replied, steadying her balance.  Gin added her favorite French vanilla and cinnamon soap to the bath.<br/>
<br/>
“Here I’ll get in first.” Koutarou removed his robe, placing it on the sink. He stepped into the bath stirring the water with his hands as he sat down. Gin followed laying her robe on top of his. She stepped into the bath and sat down in between his legs. Koutarou wrapped his arms around Gin sitting back and letting out a contented sigh. She rested her head back onto his shoulder. The two of them enjoyed the warmness of the water. Koutarou’s hand started to trace his fingers up and down Gin’s side, making her jump a little. He laughed softly and rested his hand on her stomach again.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you ever thought about how it would be to have a family?” Koutarou asked. “Hmm, I mean I have, though I don’t know how good of a mother I would be.” Gin said. “Why do you ask?” “Well, I don’t know I think that It would kind of be cool.  Come home to a gorgeous wife. The twins would be practicing volleyball in the yard. Another one finishing up their homework in their room. While another would be playing video games or reading in the living room.”<br/>
<br/>
“Just how many kids do you think that you want? And Twins huh?” Gin interrupted him. “I don’t know, I’m just talking I guess. But don’t you think that having a set of twins would be the cutest thing.” He explained.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes love, cute in theory, but they would be a lot of work.” Gin argued. “Mmm. I want twins.” Koutarou sat up and placed his head on her shoulder. “Haha well, would you want girls or boys or one of each?” Gin asked, rubbing his thigh.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm, I wouldn’t really care. As long as one of them looks like me. But if we have girls I hope that they would take after you. Cause you are the most stunning woman I have seen in my life!” He said gently caressing her neck. A blush fell over her face as she placed her hands on his. “Well, that is something that we can definitely talk about in the future. But for now, I think that the first step would be to settle down, don’t you think?” She asked. “Hmm, yeah I think that would be a good idea. You are so smart Babe, what would I do without you?” Koutarou replied, hugging her tighter. “I guess my next question would be, would you marry me?”<br/>
<br/>
Gin’s entire body jumped, turning around, a shocked look on her face. “Are you serious or are you just playing around?” She stammered. “Why would I ask something like that if I wasn’t serious, Little Owl?” Koutarou blushed. I know that I don’t have anything to show for it right now, but I would love to make you mine. I mean we have been dating for a long time and we have been living together for three years. I’m not getting any younger, I mean I’m still pretty young but I know that a lot of people our age are starting to settle down.” He mumbled looking away from her. “And that’s not saying that I want to because everyone else is doing it. I really do love you and I have been thinking about it for a while actually. I just had no idea how I wanted to go about it. I even went as far as to ask both Keiji and Kurro but they really weren’t as much help.” Koutarou explained.<br/>
<br/>
Gin could do nothing but sit and listen, still processing what had just happened. There she was sitting bare ass naked getting proposed to by the love of her life. She really didn’t know how to feel. In a flash of realization, she stood up from the bath and stepped out onto the heated floor. Grabbing her robe she wrapped it around herself.  Koutarou stood with confusion and concern on his face. She looked at him and handed him his robe, taking it from her he put it on after stepping out of the bath. “Well if you are really serious about this, I think that you should try again. The right way this time.” She smiled. Koutarou nodded in understanding. Taking both her hands he knelt down on one knee.<br/>
<br/>
“My dearest, little Gin. Would you please make this man the happiest in the world by becoming my Baby Owl forever?” He said putting one hand into the pocket of the robe he pulled out a small box. Gin gasped as he opened it revealing a gorgeous ring. It was silver with braided pieces that combined in the middle nesting a horned owl with two stones for the eyes. She covered her mouth, Koutarou laughed as he looked up at her. “So, Little Owl, Will you marry me?” Tears started to flow from her face. “Yes, I will.” Koutarou slid the ring onto her finger. “Good, Haha I guess that it would be harder to say no when I asked you twice, huh? Especially when the first time was naked.” He laughed. “Also I’m sorry that I lied a little bit, Kuro and Keiji helped me pick that out. Though I really wasn’t lying when I said that I didn’t really know how to go about it. I honestly have been keeping the ring in my bathrobe too so that was not planned at all.” He said standing up.<br/>
<br/>
Gin wrapped her arms around his neck. “Honestly I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She kissed him, as he wrapped his arms around her. “I will have to call both of them and thank them. You guys did an amazing job.” “Hehe, I guess I will have to call everyone too. I had already talked to your family and they were on board so that’s all taken care of.” He picked her up by the waist and spun the two of them around. “I love you so much Little Owl. I’m so excited that I really will be able to stay with you too. I Can’t wait for my sisters to find out. I think that they will just gush!” Koutarou continued.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, We really should plan a trip out there to visit everyone. It's been a while since we saw them. I should call my mom too and my Grandma, Oh, and my cousins. Holy crap Babe! How many people are going to be at this wedding?” Gin muddled as Koutarou set her down. He laughed and placed his hand on her head. “Don’t worry about that now Baby Owl, we can start calling people in the morning. Right now I only have one thing on my mind.” He looked at her devilishly. Gin blushed again, she knew that look and what was coming. Grabbing her hand he all but dragged her into the bedroom. Laying her down onto the bed he leaned in close and whispered. “Now I’m going to really make that body mine.”<br/>
<br/>
End of ch. 4</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home again, Home again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So since I don't know what his parents' or sisters' names are I just made them up. I thought it would be fun to have his family have familiar names for the most part.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was crisp the morning the two drove down the road towards the Bokuto family home. Gin played with her new ring nervously, she had put it on a necklace so as not to give away the surprise right away.  Koutarou placed his hand on her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. “Whatcha thinking about?” He asked. “Well, I’m just trying to wrap my head around how we are going to plan a whole wedding? I don’t even know where to start.” She replied, running one hand through her hair. “It will be okay Baby Owl. I think that my folks will definitely help out, and yours as well. They have wedding planners for a reason. So don’t worry about a thing.” Koutarou reassured her, patting her head. “Besides this will be a great opportunity to sit and relax. I know that everyone is very excited to see you. Especially my sisters.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, I hope that they would consider being bridesmaids.” Gin said, looking out the window. “I think that they would be honored to. Do you think Kuroo will be mad if I don’t pick him as my best man? Or do you think that I could have two? Because I really want both he, and Keiji to do it.”  “I don’t see why you can’t have two. It is our wedding after all.” Gin said, smiling at him. “Good, cause I would feel so bad for leaving one out. But then there is also Shouyou. What about him?” “You are allowed to have groomsmen too babe.” She explained. Koutarou’s face lit up. “Babe this is why I need you around! You are so smart! I love you!” He exclaimed. “I love you too babe, just keep your eye on the road.” Gin giggled, reaching over to pat his fluffy hair.<br/>
<br/>
They drove another half an hour or so into Tokyo, finally pulling into the driveway. Koutarou shut off the car and rested his head back onto the seat. “Ahh made it.” Gin unbuckled herself and gathered up her things. “Thank you for driving babe. I’ll drive us home.” Opening the door, she stepped out and stretched her legs. Koutarou getting out of his side. “It’s no trouble Little Owl, getting here can be kind of tricky. But getting back out shouldn’t be hard at all. This city is weird like that.” The sound of an opening door caused Gin to turn in its direction. A woman came out wearing a pink heart-shaped apon with a pair of black pants and a navy blue long sleeve shirt. Her hair was medium length mostly black but with white tips at the end. Her eyes were a deep blue. “You guys made it! I’m so glad!” The woman walked over, giving Gin a huge hug. “Hello Mrs. Bokuto, Nice to see you again.” “Oh Gin, you know to call me Kagome. You two have been dating for so long that you might as well be my daughter.” “Ahh yeah sorry about that.” Gin said, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. Koutarou had walked over to join the two women. “Hi, Mom.” Opening his arms for a hug. “Ah, my little Kou-Kun. Good to see you.” “Good to see you too Mom. Are Mari, and Kiri here yet?” “ Yes, they got here about an hour ago. They are in the yard setting up a net I think. Kiri said something about testing your skills.”<br/>
<br/>
The three of them gathered their bags from the car and made their way into the house. Mr. Bokuto was standing in the kitchen making up three cups of coffee. “Welcome home son. Hey there Gin.” He greeted them, placing the cups onto a tray. Bringing it over to them, the group each grabbed a cup. “Hi Dad, good to see you,” Koutarou replied. “ Yes, always a pleasure to see you again sir.” Gin added. “Thank you, dear,” Kagome said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.  “You’re welcome, feel free to add anything you like to it. I figured that it would be easier to bring it to your black.” He explained. “Gin you know that you can call me Toya. No need to be so formal.” “That’s exactly what I said.” Kagome chimed in. “My apologies,” Gin said, bowing slightly. “That’s just something my mother taught me.”<br/>
<br/>
Koutarou had made his way to the fridge, pulling out the cream. “Babe would you like cream for your coffee?” He asked. Gin nodded, walking over to meet him. He poured some into her cup before adding some to his own. “ Mom, you like cream as well don’t you?” His mother nodded joining the two of them. “Thank you, Kou, look at you being such a gentleman. I hope that he is like this all the time at home for you Gin.” Kagome praised. Gin giggled a little. “Oh yes, he treats me very, very well and then some, even.” She replied, taking a sip out of her cup. “Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Toya said patting his boy on the back.  “I’ll go let the girls know that you are here,” Kagome said, setting her cup down on the table. “ You guys go ahead and make yourselves at home. Kou, do you want to take your bags up to your room?” “Yeah, I can do that,” Koutarou replied, setting his cup down, touching Gin’s back as he passed. Toya gestured, his hand. “ Shall we retire to the living room?” He asked Gin. She nodded, the two taking their coffee into the quaint living room.<br/>
<br/>
Toya sat in the armchair in the corner of the room while Gin took a seat on the couch, grabbing a coaster and placing it on the coffee table in front of her. “So are you excited for the new season of volleyball?” Toya asked. “Yes, I love to watch the matches. They can get so intense, Plus it’s always fun to watch Kou play.” Gin replied, smiling. “ Have you gotten to watch any matches yet?” “Not yet, unfortunately, Though I always make sure to look the following day at the score. I know that they have won both matches so far this season. Have you gotten to go with him in-person?” He asked, sipping his coffee. “The first one yes, but not the most recent one. It was an away game.” Gin admitted, placing her cup onto the coaster. “Though I always make sure to watch them on Tv, my one friend and her roommate came to watch the match with me as a surprise. Her roommate is British and has never really watched volleyball, so he had a good time watching Kou.” She explained. “ Aww, that was nice of them, I’m sure that it is more fun watching with other people than just by yourself,” Toya said, setting his coffee on the end table beside the armchair. Koutarou joined them after grabbing his drink from the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
“I heard that you are doing very well so far this season son.” Toya smiled. “Yeah we have two wins so far, and I think that we are going to do well in our next match as well,”  Koutarou said, sitting beside Gin on the couch, putting his arm around her. “Well, I think that is great. I hope that I can actually catch it. They have been putting me on these long tedious projects at the office lately.“ Toya said.<br/>
<br/>
“Kou-Kun!” A voice rang out from down the hall, the sound of running, proceeding it. All three of them looked towards the door, as Kiri came storming through it. She threw herself onto the couch, arms open wide, embracing both Gin and Koutarou in a bear hug. “ Hehe, Hi there Kiri, It’s been a while,” Koutarou said, hugging his middle sister. “That it has been, how are both of you? Doing okay I hope. My little brother hasn’t driven you crazy yet, has he Gin?” “ No not at all, he’s been very good to me.” Gin replied with a smile. “ Well, that’s good.” Kiri ruffled Koutarou’s hair.  “Jeeze Kiri, you couldn’t let them stand up to greet you?” Another voice said. The trio looked as Mari was standing in the doorway. “Well you know how I can get when I’m too excited,” Kiri whined as she released the couple from the bear hug.<br/>
<br/>
Mari walked over to the couch, Koutarou stood and opened his arms. “Hey, there sis.” He said as she walked into them for a hug. “What up mister big shot volleyball man,” Mari replied waving at Gin with a smile. Gin stood up as to be next in line for a hug.  “Oh, you know the usual. What about you? Keeping out of trouble I would think.” Koutarou asked as his sister moved past him to hug his Fiance. “About the same as ever. Just been working and sleeping mainly.” Mari wrapped her arms around Gin giving her a good squeeze. That seemed to be the family trademark. They all gave amazing hugs. “I hope you haven’t been working too hard though.” Gin chimed in as Mari released her grasp. The three of them sat down on the couch with Koutarouu in the middle. “Nah, since I got promoted My hours have been better, still not great. But that’s what I get for being a fashion designer.” Mari replied patting her little brother on the back.<br/>
<br/>
Kiri had made her way to the love seat in the opposite corner of the room to the armchair. Kagome joined her there. “Well look at this dear all our children back in one house again.” She said, smiling at her husband. “Yeah, it is so nice to have all of you here.” Toya started. “But why all of a sudden son?” Koutarou looked at Gin with a smile before standing up, offering his hand to her to join him. She accepted, and the two of them stood in front of the TV. “Well Dad, I’m glad that you asked.” He started, blush falling onto his face. “You see, I asked Gin to marry me, and she said yes.” Gin pulled out the necklace from her shirt to expose the ring. Koutarou unclasped the chain, took the ring from her, and placed it back on her finger. Landing a little kiss on her hand, afterward.<br/>
<br/>
The room burst into joy, Kiri pretty much launching herself at her now future sister-in-law. Koutarou was able to catch both of them in his arms as the rest of the family gathered around. “Congratulations little bro!” Kiri exclaimed. Toya ruffled his son’s hair then gave him a good pat on the back. “You did good son!” “Ohh let’s see the ring!” Kagome said, stretching out her hand towards Gin’s.  Gin nodded and extended her hand, the women looking at it as close as they could. “Oh, it’s so beautiful!” Kagome complemented. “That is so adorable! Did you pick it out yourself Kou-Kun?” Mari asked. “He actually had Keiji-Kun and Tetsurou-Kun helped.” Gin replied for him. “You three did a good job. I’m surprised they had something like this.” Kiri chimed in before wrapping Gin in a huge bear hug. “I had asked Keiji to research it a little cause I didn’t want her finding out about it,” Koutarou admitted.<br/>
<br/>
“I guess that brings us to the next step.” Gin started looking at her future sisters-in-law. “Would you too be two of my bridesmaids?” Kiri and Mari grabbed Gin’s hands. Tears welling up in both of their eyes. “Yes of course we will, we would be honored!” They replied. “Wonderful!” Gin said, pulling them both in for a hug. The family celebrated into the night. Koutarou and Gin spent the night in his childhood room, returning home the next day. “Now is when the fun really begins,” Koutarou said that night. Gin nodded her head with a smile on her face. “I love you little Growlet.” Looking at him with loving eyes. “I love you too Baby Owl.” </p><p>End of Ch. 5</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is Picture day for the couple. I would love to get the pictures I have in my head commissioned...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Yeah, I forgot I wrote in Aizawa. I'll add him in the tags. Oopsies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Growlet, we are going to be late!” Gin gathered up the garment bags that were laying on the bed, Koutarou still in the bathroom trying to fix his hair. “I’m trying Baby Owl. My hair just doesn’t want to cooperate today.” He replied with audible frustration. Gin set the bags back down and walked into the restroom. The 6’2 man was holding a blow dryer in one hand and a comb in the other. Looking at her, his eyes pleaded for her help. Gin smiled and approached him, gesturing for him to sit on the toilet. Koutarou took a seat, handing her the blow dryer and comb. Gin set aside the blow dryer and then reached for the container of max hold styling wax, putting some on her finger she spread it on one side of the comb.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright put your head down.” Gin instructed. She then combed down the back of his head, picking up the hairdryer again she turned it on following the same direction as the comb. She did this several times, spraying it down with hair spray. “Okay, that should do the trick.” Gin said walking to the sink to wash her hands. Koutarou stood up and looked into the mirror inspecting his fiance's job. “Holy crap Baby Owl! You are a miracle-worker!” He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight. “Haha, Well I’m glad that you are pleased with it. But now we really do need to go. I already packed the little portable shower so you can have different hairstyles. So I can just throw the wax, and comb into the bag with it.” Gin said, drying her hands and picking up the comb and wax. “Good plan little owl, You are the best.” Koutarou let go of her and returned to their room, picking up the garment bags.<br/>
<br/>
The couple loaded their car and headed to their destination. Today was engagement picture day. Another one of Gin’s friends, Yua, was a free-lance photographer. So when Gin announced to her and Akari about her engagement, Yua insisted that she take some engagement photos. After convincing Yua to let Gin pay her and some general shoot ideas, the two women came up with a full day of shooting in different locations. Including the gym, different areas in the woods, and other various fun locations.<br/>
<br/>
Gin was most excited for the pictures of Koutarou with his hair slicked back in a nice suit. He just looked so good in it. She blushed just thinking about it. They arrived at the first location for the day, the gym. Koutarou grabbed his duffle bag with both his jerseys in it. They planned to take some cute shots, though Gin had no idea what they were going to be doing specifically. Though she was so excited. She had always dreamed of one-day taking pictures like this. The two walked into the gym where they were met by Yua and her boyfriend, Shota, who was helping out with all the equipment. The four of them had all met before, they greeted each other before proceeding to one of the side gyms.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay you two, I would love to start by having the two of you getting changed into your jerseys. And I brought clips to use if his jersey is too big for you Gin-san, though I think we can switch between cause the oversized look is so cute!” Yua explained. “Also I have a surprise for you too, Shota would you please?” The tall sleep-deprived man bent down unzipping a bag. He pulled out two volleyballs, they looked normal enough then he turned to walk towards them. On them were painted, Mr. and Mrs. in a really beautiful font. Gin’s eyes lit up, a huge smile coming across her face. “ Oh my God Yua, Did you do that yourself?” She looked awestruck at her friend who was smiling proudly. “I thought that it would be a nice little happy engagement gift. Plus I had a couple of cute ideas for some pictures too.” Yua explained, taking the balls from Shota and handing them to the couple.<br/>
<br/>
“These are totally awesome! Thank you so much Yua-san!” Koutarou said, looking at his ball. “You’re very welcome. Now, this is where you can shine Koutarou-san, so one of the ideas I had is for both of you to throw the balls into the air so that you can see what they show the Mr. and Mrs. and I’ll have the camera angled upward so that your names on your jersey will be visible. “That sounds so awesome! I love it!” Gin said. “I know right, I thought so too. Though it might take a couple of tries, I think that it would be super cute. You could even use them in an announcement for a sports magazine if you would like.” Yua explained. “That’s such a good idea!” Koutarou said excitedly, looking at Gin with the biggest smile on his face. “I haven’t even thought about it but that would totally be a cool way to announce it, don’t you think, little Owl?”<br/>
<br/>
Gin nodded, “Let’s do it, come on babe let’s go get changed.” She set down her volleyball and took hold of Koutarou’s hand heading towards the locker room. The two of them entered the empty room. Koutarou put down the duffle on one of the benches, unzipping it, he pulled out the two black Jackals jerseys. He handed her one, setting the other one beside the bag. He started to take off his jacket and shirt. Gin gave him a small smirk, as she started to change as well. They returned to the gym. “Alright let’s get started then, shall we. Koutarou-Chan you stand here.” Yua grabbed his arm placing him on an X on the floor. “Perfect! Now Gin-chan you stand here.” Gin walked to her X. “Okay now here are the Volleyballs. I would like you two to try to set them into the air with little to no spin as possible. I’ll be down there ready to snap the picture.” Yua crouched down, angling the camera upward. “Oh, and you guys can look at each other too. That would just be ten times cuter! On my mark… Alright, 3...2...1...GO!” Yua said as the couple threw up their volleyballs into the air. Yua snapping the picture. “Alright, Let’s do a couple more. Just to get the perfect shot.” She instructed, both of them catching their balls. This one went on for about an hour.<br/>
<br/>
After looking at a couple of the shots and trying a couple of other things, the group decided that it was time to move on to the next location. The couple went back into the locker room to change into their other outfits after retrieving them from the car. Koutarou was going to wear a classic white suit and Gin was wearing a beautiful full-length ball gown. The skirt was an ashy blue that had floral accents scattered throughout. The bodes had a deep plunging neckline with white boning, covered in lace that had the same floral pattern as the skirt. It was absolutely gorgeous! Mari was the one who designed it. “Call it an engagement gift.” She said the day that she showed up at their house.<br/>
<br/>
Gin stepped into the massive tent of a dress. She soon realized that she was going to need some assistance. Koutarou had gotten into the shower to get all the wax and hairspray out from that morning. Gin patiently waited for him to return. Koutarou walked back into their little area and was awestruck by the sight in front of him. Looking up at her fiance, a deep blush fell over Gin’s face. “Do you like it?” She asked shyly. Koutarou’s face was priceless, his mouth agape, he could only manage a nod. “Baby Owl, do you just want to go to the courthouse right now and get married because you are honestly the most gorgeous thing that I have ever seen in my life.” He stammered walking towards her. She smiled and shook her head. “As romantic as that would be. I think that a lot of people would be upset with us.” Gin held out her arms to her mostly naked fiance. He met her in an embrace. “You’re right, though maybe we could do something fun.” Koutarou joked. Gin looked up at him with the look of her not dealing with his bull-shit. Laughing he kissed the top of her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on now I was mostly kidding.” He smiled. Gin laughed and slapped him on the back. “I know that you were not, but there is no time for that. Maybe later.” She scolded. “Now come on I need help putting this on, then I’ll help you with your hair, then we need to get a move on.” They gathered up the rest of their stuff and headed out for the rest of the day.<br/>
<br/>
End of Ch.6 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I love it when a plan comes together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had now been a year into the couple's engagement, and much had been discussed as far as color scheme, venue, food, etc. The two thought that it would be so cool to have a winter wedding. Doing some research they found a cozy place in the mountains that had a grand lodge with huge oak pillars with a rounded fireplace. The website for the lodge showed that they usually set up the altar in front of the bay windows looking down into the snow cover valley below. The lodge also had other features such as a wooden spiral staircase that the bride could walk down if she so chose. Though the one thing that got Koutarou really excited was the fact that the lodge also had a hot spring, and there was a private one just for newlyweds as part of the package.<br/><br/>
“Won’t that be nice? We get to party with everyone, then have a nice relaxing time in the hot spring. Just the two of us.” Koutartou wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. Gin couldn’t help but laugh, sitting back in her chair. “Well, you might have had too much to drink by then. I’m not going to have you pass out in the spring and need me to pull you out.” She cautioned teasingly. Koutarou scrunched up his face looking away from his fiance. “But I want to sit in the hot spring with my wife! I guess that I could tell Keiji and Tetsurou to cut me off at some point. I do still want to remember my wedding night.” He got up from his chair, walking towards Gin. Swinging his leg so that he was straddling the small woman he sat in her lap wrapping his arms around her neck, hugging her.<br/><br/>
“I hope you would, you silly thing.” Gin wrapped her arms around him, running her hand up and down his back. “Though I think the day will seem so surreal once everything is said and done.” She blushed. Koutarou looked at her smiling. “Yeah, I know what you mean. But I don’t think that I could have anyone else be Mrs. Bokuto.” Koutarou leaned in and kissed his fiance. “I don’t think that I could have gotten a better future husband.” Gin replied lovingly, squeezing him. “I love you so much Baby Owl. Like... I couldn’t put it into words at this point. You are so good to me, even when I’m in one of my sad phases, you know just what to say and do. I want to do the same for you! Even though sometimes I know I can’t, I still want to be there, and hold you close like this.” He ran his fingers through Gin’s hair before placing his hand on her cheek. Gin rested her hand atop his looking into his piercing golden eyes. “I love you too Growlet. You do so much for me and I can’t even begin to thank you. The only thing that I ask is that I get to stay with you for the rest of my life. I want to have a little family and the house where we raise them. I want to grow old with you, and watch as you try to teach our grandkids to play volleyball.” Warm tears started to flow down her face. Koutarou kissed her forehead before whipping her tears away. “Of course I want to stay with you, and I want to live with you even when we’re ghosts! We will live on in eternity for the rest of time! Even after the Earth explodes, Tetsuro told me about that. Something about the sun going supernova and will just destroy the galaxy or something like that.” Gin laughed. “He would know about those kinds of things. I still think that he should have become an astronaut. That man is one of the smartest people I know.” Koutarou smiled knowing his plan to make her smile worked. “I know right?! We have the coolest friends!” He hugged her one last time before standing back up. “That we do.”<br/><br/>
The general theme for the wedding was owls in the night. So the color themes were a mix of; blues, whites, gold, and hints of green and brown. Koutarou would be wearing a midnight blue tux with a gold vest underneath, the rest of his groomsmen would have white vests. All the bridesmaids' dresses, except the Maid of Honor, all had a Queen Ann neckline with a midnight blue fabric that slowly changed to white at the bottom. There also were little gold stars throughout the dresses matching the night theme. Gin had not told Koutarou what her dress looked like at all. She wanted the first time for him to see it was at the altar. The guest list was also completed and invitations were sent. The couple decided to use one of the pictures from the engagement shoot. Koutarou was wearing an ashy grey suit with his shirt slightly open. Gin wearing one of the dresses that were a present from Mari. The blue one with the flowers appliques throughout the skirt. The top had the illusion of white feathers that continued down her back but it was mostly open back. They were in a ballroom and were dancing. The picture was taken mid twirl. It was one of her favorite pictures from that day. Everything was set and all that they could do now was wait.<br/><br/>
End of Ch.7</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is some major fluff ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gin awoke to a knock on her door. ‘Room service’ a voice said. She rose from the bed, throwing on a robe, and opened the door to reveal a young man in his hotel uniform, a silver cart beside him. “Good morning M’am, Here is your breakfast.” Gin looked slightly confused. She didn’t request any breakfast. She moved out of the way as the man pushed the cart into the room. “Oh and there was a message with it Mam, it’s in the little envelope.” The two bowed in thanks before he returned to work. Gin walked over and lifted the silver domed lid to reveal her favorite breakfast of eggs over cheesy rice with bacon. Placing the lid on the lower shelf on the cart, she poured herself a cup of coffee only adding cream to it. Taking a sip of it she grabbed the envelope. She set the coffee on the little table in the corner of the room and opened the note.<br/><br/>
“Hey, hey, hey today is the day that I get to make you mine for the rest of time. I love you so much Baby Owl and I can’t wait to see you in your dress. To be honest, I’m more nervous than I ever had been for any of my games, Keiji and Tetsuro are here to help me through. Hope that you had a good sleep, I will see you when I see you. Love, Your little Growlet.”<br/><br/>
She started to tear up just reading it. The amount of love she had for this man was immeasurable! She turned to grab her phone from the side table. She opened her texts and typed out a message. “Got me crying this early in the morning, Thank you for breakfast. Love you so much!” Gin wiped her face returning to her breakfast, digging in before it had the chance to get cold.<br/><br/>
*Time skip to a few hours later*<br/><br/>
Koutarou was in his room joined by the other members of the wedding party. Including; Keiji, his best man, Tetsuro, Shouyou, and Atsumu. “Could someone help me with this stupid thing?” Koutarou asked flusteredly. Keiji walked over to help his friend. “Don’t go all emo phase on us now man. It’s your wedding day. Do you really want to be grumpy at the altar?” Tetsuro said, buttoning up his shirt. Koutarou wrinkled his nose at him, “I’m not going to be grumpy, I just want everything to go smoothly is all.” He explained. “I’m sure that everything will be fine Ko-san. The staff seems to have everything under control.” Shouyou reassured him with a pat on the back. Keiji finished with Koutarou’s bowtie. “There we go. But yeah, don’t worry about anything, you have all of us here to help with anything, so let’s just enjoy the day.” The best man said patting the groom on the shoulder. Koutarou smiled with a slight blush across his face. “Thanks, guys. You are the best.” Everyone continued to get ready, though Koutarou left a little earlier than the rest of the group.<br/><br/>
When he was looking at different things for the wedding he had come across this new thing that couples had started to do that was a little unconventional. It was called a first look where the bride and groom would get to see one another before the aisle. Though the two of them decided that instead of doing a face to face, they would do something similar. He walked down the hall, stopping when he saw Yua, who was waving holding a camera. Koutarou stopped about a foot before the end of the wall. “She is right here.” Yua motioned towards Gin. Gin reached out her arm so that it peaked out around the corner. Koutarou smiled wide as he put his back against the wall and took his future wife’s hand. Her hand was warm, and it took everything in him not to just pull her into his arms. Though all of the anxiety, stress, and nervous energy that had built up throughout the day started to fade. The tall man looked at the floor as his thumb rubbed the top of her hand. Yua stood back and with a heartwarming expression on her face. Allowing the two of them to have a little time to get reconnected.<br/><br/>
“Baby Owl.” Koutarou started. “Yes, Kou?” He tightened his grip as tears started to well up in his eyes. “Are you as nervous as I am?” A crack in his voice revealed himself.  He could hear the faint signs of crying from around the corner. “I am, but I’m more anxious to see you. I have to hold myself back from just turning this corner and burying my face in your chest.” She admitted, laughing a little. “Same here Little Owl, I just want to hold you close. Though I got to admit getting to hold your hand like this and hear your voice, the more relaxed I feel.” Koutarou wiped his face on his sleeve. “So I want you to smile for me. I can picture it in my mind, clear as day.” Gin took a hanky out of her dress and dabbed the water from her face. “Haa, Okay.” She complied with his wishes and smiled, picturing him doing the same. “I can see your smile too.”<br/><br/>
A flash of a camera brought the couple back to reality as both of them had started to drift into their own thoughts. “Sorry about that, you two. That was such a beautiful shot opportunity I had to take it.” Yua apologize. The couple smiled. “It’s okay Yua, to be honest, I kind of forgot that you were here,” Koutarou admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “Haha, that is totally okay Ko-chan. That’s just a mark of a good photographer. Be there for the good shots but also be like a ninja.” Yua laughed. “Are you two ready to take a couple more now?” The two nodded. “Great, it will be super quick and then we can get you two married.”<br/><br/>
*Time skip to right before the start of the ceremony*<br/><br/>
The ceremony was to start at noon. So all the men started to line up at 11:45 where they were joined by the other members of the wedding party which consisted of Yua, Kiri, Mari, and Akari as the Maid of Honor. Both of Gin’s parents were there, Her mother going through the group making all ties, and the flowers were pinned correctly. Gin’s father gave Koutarou a firm handshake touching the back of his arm as he did.<br/><br/>
The music started and a hush fell over the crowd. The officiant was the first to start up the aisle. Koutarou held out his arm to his soon to be mother-in-law. She took it, clearly starting to get emotional. He patted her hand reassuringly as the two of them proceeded down the beautifully decorated aisle. Gin’s mother took her seat and Koutarou proceeded to his place. Keiji was next in line, followed by Shouyou and Kiri, Testuro and Mari, then Atsumu and Yua. Finally, Akari was the last of the bridal party. The music changed to announce the arrival of the bride. Everyone rose and looked toward the back of the room. Gin was making her way down the wooden spiral staircase meeting her father at the bottom.<br/><br/>
Koutarou’s eyes widened as he saw his future wife for the first day. She looked stunning, her dress was a mixture of whites, nudes, and hints of greys. The body had pieces that looked like feathers. The neckline is a combination of a Queen Ann and an illusion with feathers. There were also what looked like to be sleeves that were just fabric wrapped around her arms with little brown speckles on the bottom that make them look like wings. For her hair, she had a silver headpiece that had two opals set into two sections the silver metal interracially shaped to look like a beautiful crown. She looked almost elfen in a way. There was a beautiful silver choker around her neck with an indigo crystal as the centerpiece. Finally, her veil was attached to her train almost like a hood. It was a sheer white fabric with silver stars. The train attached to the back of the dress though it had a very open back.<br/><br/>
The blushing bride took her father's arm, they slowly made their way up the aisle. Gin couldn’t help but merely glance at the wedding attendees. She had her eyes locked with Koutarou who now had tears streaming down his face. Gin smiled at him as her eyes started to well up. The two made it to the altar and her father gave her a kiss and hug, unveiling her before rejoining her mother.  Koutarou squeezed Gin’s hands tightly as the Officiant started the ceremony. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together these two lovely people, Koutarou and Gin. To forever become teammates in the game of life. They both have had both wins and losses. But together they are strong enough to overcome any challenge that they may come to face. Let the couple tell you now with their own vows.” The officiant turned to Koutarou. “Koutarou would like to say your vows?”<br/><br/>
Clearing his throat, and wiping his eyes. Koutarou looked at Gin with the most love she had ever seen from him. “Gin, I never really gave much thought to how my wedding day would go. Or who I would marry. Mostly I was just focused on two things. Schoolwork, and Volleyball. It was my only true passion for a long time. That was until I met you. It was when I just couldn’t get you out of my head even during practices that I knew that I truly loved you. You became my rock, the person that I needed to hear from when I was down, to give me the confidence that I needed to get through a tough game. It always seemed to be when I needed you, there you were cheering me on from the stands. And now look here we are, I can now say that I have two passions in life, you and volleyball. I love you so much my little, Baby owl. I want to play this game of life with you, and you alone. I couldn’t do it with anyone else.” He said as his voice started to crack from all the emotion. Gin started to cry as quietly as she could. Koutarou touched her face wiping the tears away with his thumb as the officiant continued.<br/><br/>
“Thank you Koutarou, that was very touching indeed.” They then turned to Gin. “Gin would you like to say your vows?” Gin nodded, taking a moment to collect herself. Tightly gripping Koutarou’s hands she started. “Koutarou, My little snowy owl. When we first met, I thought that you wouldn’t even give me a second glance. So when you proposed that we grad dinner after practice I was a little more than shocked. I was even more shocked that we hit it off so well. You shared things with me that I know that I will take to the grave. As I have with you. We both soon came to find out that we did indeed need one another. Now I don’t know what I would do without you. You are my best friend, the person that I can go to with anything, happy or sad. Someone to rant to. Anything. I love you so much, and I hope that anything that does come our way we can spike it to the ground!” Gin giggled, still sniffling.<br/><br/>
“And with that could I please have the rings.” The officiant turned to look at Keiji, who pulled them out of his breast pocket. Gin’s band two silver bands with stones set in one twisted together. Koutarou’s was silver with owls all around the band. In the style of Celtic jewelry. Keiji handed them to the officiant. They turned towards the crowd. The couple then exchanged the rings. “If anyone feels that these two people should not be married. Say so now or forever hold your peace.” A moment of silence fell over the wedding. “Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Koutarou lifted Gin up in his arms as he kissed her passionately. The crowd roared to life with cheers. Gin placed her arms around the neck of her new husband as they deepened their kiss. He set her back down, everyone still cheering. Gin looked towards her family and saw her mother crying a river, as her father just stood there a smile on his face, just a single tear rolling down his cheek.<br/><br/>
Holding hands the two of them started down the aisle followed by the rest of the party. The newlyweds made their way to their new room that had the attached private hot spring that Koutarou was so excited for.<br/><br/>
Finally arriving at the room Koutarou stopped as Gin went to take hold of the door handle. She paused and looked at him with a puzzled look. “What’s up Growlet?” Koutarou looked at his bride with a glint in his eye. “Well, I just remembered something. Are you supposed to carry the bride across the threshold?” Gin smiled. “Oh yeah, that is the tradition.” Without another word, the giant of a man scooped his wife into his arms. “I think that you need to get the door for me though Baby Owl.” He said with a twinge of embracement in his voice. Giggling Gin reached out and turned the knob of the door. The room was already unlocked by the staff earlier. They even were kind enough to provide little snacks for the couple, since they would not be attending the cocktail hour.<br/><br/>
Carrying his love into the room, he proceeded straight to the bed, laying her down gently. Removing his shoes, Koutarou climbed on top of her, laying his head on her chest. Blushing, Gin smiled down at her new husband, running her hand through his hair. Koutarou let out a content sigh. “We finally did it. Why didn’t someone say that it was such a tiring process though.” He tiredly whined into her chest. “I know what you mean. I think the stress alone did me in. Then because of that I just wanted to see you, but I couldn’t.” Gin explained. “Aww, Same here little Owl. But don’t worry, I'm here now and we get to go party! I can’t wait to dance with you! It’s going to be a blast.” Koutarou moved so that he was now hovering over her. Leaning down he kissed her tenderly. Breaking off the kiss, he then moved to her ear. “Then tonight I have so many ideas in store for you.” He whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.<br/><br/>
The couple soon rose from the bed and got changed into their reception clothes. Gin changed into a simple medieval style maxi dress with billowing sleeves that had a dark cord that crisscrossed around her midsection. The dress was a little less restrictive. Koutarou just changed into a more comfortable suit. There was a knock on the door, it as a member of staff that soon escorted the couple down to where the reception was being held.<br/><br/>
End of Ch.8</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Party Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After wedding fun!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is that last finished chapter, I will be posting chapters as I finish them. The next chapter will be a Lemon. Also, it is a Jojo reference. Lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koutarou and Gin soon Joined the other members of their wedding party. All the girls were admiring her new dress. The men just shared their congratulations, giving Koutarou the typical man hug for the most part. They heard the DJ call the attention of the guests and started to do the introductions. The staff members opened the wooden double doors as motioned for the wedding party to start shuffling in. After the Best Man and Maid of Honor were the last to enter the doors shut again. Gin gripped Koutarou’s hand giving him a loving smile. Smiling he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.<br/><br/>
“Now, Ladies and Gentleman. It is my pleasure to introduce, the lovely couple, Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto, Koutarou!” The doors opened once more like a flash of lights and confetti shot up into the air as the two made their way into the hall. Gin smiled and waved at all her family and friends cheered. Koutarou beamed as he stopped and picked Gin up. She looked at him very surprised as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure that she wouldn't fall. “Look at that, aren’t they so precious?” The DJ commented. Setting his wife back down they made their way to the middle of the dance floor for the first dance. “Alright, now it is time for the couples first dance.” He continued, queuing up the song. The music started to play and they started to make small circles, holding one another close. Gin quietly hummed along with the song. Koutarou gave small kisses on her head as the song continued. People whistled and cheered, some audibly crying. Looking up at her husband she could see that there were tears forming in his eyes. She reached up and placed her hand on his face whipping the stream with the pad of her thumb. He took her hand and kissed the palm and continued to hold it to the end of the song. The music faded and everyone cheered again.<br/><br/>
The couple then made their way to the head table as the DJ started the next segment on the itinerary. The cheers and toasts, that were delivered by the Best Man, and Maid of Honor, followed by both of the fathers. Soon it was time to eat. Everyone chowed down happily. Though Koutarou tried to steal both Keiji and Tetsurou’s food, he failed. After everyone started to fill up from the vast amount of food, people started to mingle amongst one another. The DJ then tapped on his mic to get everyone’s attention. “Everyone having a good time?” the crowd cheered, raising various glasses. “Good to hear, Well I think the next thing on the list is the father-daughter dance. Could we have the lovely bride and the father join each other on the dance floor? Gin and her dad made their way to the middle of the floor. The lights dimmed as the son started. The two shared a lovely dance. As the music died down the DJ announced that there was a special addition to this segment. The two got into positions. The music started it was the torture dance from “Jojo’ Bizzare Adventure”.  It was a mixed reaction, which was to be expected. But as Gin told Koutarou, it was her wedding and she wanted to do the torture dance with my Dad. The song ended and the crowd clapped.<br/><br/>
It was now party time, the music played and everyone had a good time. The happy couple danced their hearts out. After that, the night progressed quickly, everyone enjoying more food and drinks, Keiji ended up tricking Koutarou by giving him water telling him that it was vodka and soda, Gin greatly appreciated. Everyone eventually returned to their rooms, some enjoyed the hot spring. Tetsurou ended up helping Koutarou to his room. Gin followed close behind making sure that the drunken owl man didn’t get too out of hand.  The three of them made it to the door. Gin opened the door, moving to the side to let Tetsurou into the room, Plopping his friend on the bed. “Thank you Tetsurou.” Gin said. He smiled and patted her on the head. “No problem, Short Cake. Just call if you need anything.” He said. “Will do, I think that I should be able to manage.” She smiled. Tetsurou closed the door behind him as he left. Gin turned to face her new drunken husband as he sat up on the bed.</p>
<p>End of Ch.9</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. LEMONS, HOT AND SPICY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you are Under 18 Please do not read this! </p>
<p>Forgive me for I have sinned!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gin looked over her husband who was sitting on the bed. His face was red from the alcohol. The man held out his arms like a small child. She smiled and walked over to the man, resting her arms on the tops of his shoulders. Koutarou resting his arms on her hips. “That was a lot of fun wasn’t it Baby Owl?” His words were slurred, as he could barely lift his head. “It sure was, You looked like you had a good time for sure.” Gin giggled, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. His hair smelled like sweat and hair products, she didn’t really mind though. “I did, though I think that I may have overdone it on the drinking.” Koutarou’s head fell back like a newborn baby. Gin caught it in time, preventing him from gaining a headache any earlier than he would eventually develop.<br/><br/>
“I’m too warm though I think that I would like to soak in the hot spring.” He stammered as he removed his hands from her hips grabbing at the bowtie that had previously given him so much grief. “If you are warm why do you want to go sit in something warm?” Gin giggled, questioning the intoxicated man’s logic. “You’re right. I think that I would much rather go and lay in the snow to cool down, then may get in the spring.” Koutarou said, undoing the first couple buttons on his dress shirt. “Hmm, I mean the cold might sober you up a little bit.” Gin agreed, not being entirely sober herself. Removing her arms from his shoulders she started to assist the man with removing his jacket, then worked on untying the bowtie that Koutarou had abandoned.<br/><br/>
Looking up at her, he grabbed her wrists as her fingers worked the knotted fabric loose. Gin paused and looked questioningly at her husband. “You looked so beautiful today, little owl. Like a goddess. I am the world's luckiest man to be able to call you mine.” He said, pulling her down to meet his lips. Gin let out a slight gasp as he did, an excited moan escaped her lips that was muffled by the kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, Gin couldn’t help but smile. Koutarou let go of her hands and reached his hands to his back, grasping his dress shirt and pulled it off of himself, revealing his bare skin. Tossing both the dress and undershirt to a corner of the room. He moved to his feet, looming over Gin, looking down at her with a certain glint in his eye. With a certain timidness, her gaze met his. Koutarou’s hand moving to cup her face.<br/><br/>
“You know what I’m cooling down already.” He smiled, as his right hand moved down her neck just training his fingertips along her sensitive skin. This caused a shiver to run down your back resulting in goosebumps. “Well, that’s good.” Gin bit her lip as she started undoing the cord on her dress. Koutarou tucked his pinky and ring finger under the elastic of her dress slowly pulling it downward. His wife raised her one arm to remove the headpiece that had started to give her a slight headache towards the end of the night. Thankfully it had faded away after some much-needed water. She placed it on the nearby table, Koutarou’s hand still in her dress.<br/><br/>
“You trying to help?” Gin mused. The man nodded, “I just want to get this off so we can go sit in the hot spring.” He said quietly. The woman removed his hand from the elastic and started to remove her dress over her head. Setting it aside it wasn’t long at all before she felt his strong arms wrapping around her waist. Koutarou leaned down peppering kisses across the back of her shoulder. Hearing his soft grunts as he continued up her neck till he arrived at her ear. “I can take it from here.” His hands moved slowly up her exposed torso following all the curves and rolls. Gin felt the release of tension from around her ribs as Koutarou unclasped the hooks of her strapless bra. It fell to the floor as his one hand traced the red lines from the bra, his cool fingers felt nice as his hand continued to travel around to her front. Gently taking one breast into the palm of his hand.<br/><br/>
Gin leaded back into her husband as his other hand soon took the other breast into his sizable palm. She let out a staggered breath as he squeezed ever so gently. Koutarou’s head now rested on her shoulder, while giving tender kisses to the nape of her neck. Soon they turned to little nips as he continued to massage her pillowy mounds. Stirring a stronger reaction from his wife.<br/><br/>
Gin reached back and weaved her fingers through his soft hair, tugging ever so slightly. His fingers soon making their way to her now protruding nubs. Pinching and twisting them with varying degrees of intensities, causing a sharp gasp to emerge from Gin. Shortly after she could start to feel the growing pressure on her mid-back. Letting go of his hair she turned to face him. She crashed her lips to his as her one started to work on the button on the top of his dress pants. Quickly making them fall to the floor joining the rest of the discarded garments. Gin pressed herself closer to her husband still deep in the kiss. Koutarou now cupped her face with both hands. After the dress pants had dropped the woman slowly let her hands rest on his hips, though she started to move them to his very plump booty. Running one hand underneath the elastic of his boxer, it traveled down a little more before giving one cheek a playful squeeze.<br/><br/>
Koutarou jumped a little from the firmness. But giggled as his hands started to travel down her body. “Hey now Baby Owl, two can play at that game.” Giving her ass a good smack. “Haha, well I just wanted to appreciate how fine of an ass my husband has is all.” Gin replied slyly as she dug her fingernails in slightly. Koutarou inhaled sharply, letting out a low growl. “I could say the same thing about yours but your body, in general, is the most delectable thing that I have ever laid eyes on in my life. It drives me crazy, I just want to eat you up.” His hands cupped her ass firmly squeezing them as he buried his face in her neck biting her collarbone. “Don’t get me started on this pretty little neck of yours, so cute, I’ll just leave my mark on it to show everyone who you belong to. Though I think that I’ll leave some all over to be extra sure.” His voice was low and gravelly, Gin loved it. It was such an incredible turn on for her. She let her head fall back so that he could have better access, He soon started to move down her torso making sure to give her chest equal attention. Gin breathing grew heavier as Kou worked his mouth and tongue around her body. Licking, nibbling, and gently sucking. It was like she was attached to a battery, each new sensation shot a shock wave through her spine, teasing out small moans that only grew in intensity.<br/><br/>
He smiled against her tummy as his hands delivered another smack to her rear. “I love to hear my little owl, hoot for me.” Kou’s voice was still in that low gravelly tone. Gin blushed feverishly even though it was cheesy, his tone is what saved her from bursting into laughter. Her husband continued his descent kissing along the top of her panties. Gin placed her hand on top of his head, lacing her fingers through his two-tone hair. Gently pulling as the man took her panties between his teeth. He giggled softly as his hands started to rub up and down her thighs. Light squeezing the inner parts of them.<br/><br/>
“Kou!” She exclaimed in a breathy sigh. Her grip on his hair tightened as the man softly moaned as he continued on his quest. Koutarou let go of the garments once he got them past her thighs. Letting them fall to the floor. He looks up at his wife seeing the burning of pure desire in her eyes. Taking a long inhale through his nose he smiles and said in the slyest voice that he could muster. “You smell divine little owl.” As he started to lean in to kiss the top of her thigh, Gin reached down with her free hand and grabbed his bicep. Squeezing it three times she started to pull him up also using his hair to show her voraciousness.<br/><br/>
Koutarou stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Gin started to run her nails down his back as he stood. Giving the man goosebumps. Their lips collided as a result. Her hand traveled down till they reached the elastic of his mint green boxers. Gin quickly slid her hands under the band and removed them. Stepping out of them but not breaking their passion-filled kiss he quickly picked her up. Reflexively Gin hooked her legs and arms around his waist and neck for support. The two broke off the kiss to get some much-needed air, only to resume.<br/><br/>
Being the strong man that he was Kou started to make his way to the doorway to the private hot spring. Thankful the door was left open so the newlyweds made their way right into the warm refreshing water. Kou lowered his wife into the spring, setting her down on the underwater ledge. Lovingly kissing the top of her head before straightening back up. Gin looked longingly at her new husband with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Smiling, He lifted her chin with his right index finger before kissing her again. After pulling away he cupped her cheek. “I’m going to go grab us some towels. And I think that I might get all this styling stuff out of my hair too.” His golden eyes reassuring his return. She nodded while slightly pouting. He patted her head and turned to fetch the towels. Meanwhile, Gin leaned her head back letting the warm water wet her hair. She then laid her head back against one of the cushions that dotted the rim of the spring, shutting her eyes she realized how much her tired muscles were rejoicing to be in a nice warm soak.<br/><br/>
She didn’t really know how much time had elapsed when Kou finally returned. Only opening her eyes when she felt pressure on her thighs. There was Koutarou with his messy dampened hair.  “Falling asleep?” He spoke softly, cupping his hand on her cheek.<br/><br/>
“No, I was just relaxing is all.” Gin smiled moving his hand and caressing his palm. “ It’s very soothing.” She continued.<br/><br/>
“Happy to hear, Baby owl.” He was blushing. This sparked an idea for Gin. Casually she started to do the same teasing motion that he used on her earlier. Lightly running her fingers up and down his thighs, intermittently changing up the speed, and adding the use of her fingernail. Steadily getting closer and closer to his length. The blush on the man only grew deeper, trying his best to hold back his moans. Though failing as his breathing only became heavier. He leaned forward, wrapping his around her torso as Gin ever so gently but firmly took hold of his scepter befitting his queen.  This caused Kou to let out an audible cry as she started to message the protrusion. Biting her neck in the most sensitive area, Gin too let out a small whimper of pleasure.<br/><br/>
“You do me... so... good Baby!” The man stammered softly in her ear before taking her small lobe in between his teeth. Gin stroked more firmly now causing his whole body to tense. Loosening her grip she merely had to whisper. “I know, I’m always ready to please my master.” With that sentence alone she knew that’s all it would take to send him into his headspace. Koutarou straightened his back and looked Gin right in the eyes. She saw that they were burning white with the fiery flames of lust. One hand moved swiftly to her neck only slightly squeezing.<br/><br/>
“I know, and I’m always ready to reward my good obedient little Owlet,”  Koutarou growled as his free hand found his way down to her core, and his finger started to dance along the entrance. Moving his hand up from her neck he placed it on her chin opening her mouth a little before crashing his tongue inside. Gin’s moans were muffled by the passionate kiss as the electric sensation returned. Her tongue started to wrestle with his, almost in a fight for dominance, though she knew that she would lose. Her hand continued the same motion as before.  Kou had now returned his hand to Gin’s neck squeezing it just enough that it added to the pleasure that she was feeling at her core.<br/><br/>
“Are you ready to be my little owl?” He whispered in her ear as his fingers circled her pearl. Feeling just pure ecstasy the best that Gin could muster as a response was a faint, “Mmmhm.” Biting her lip in the process. Kou gently inserted two fingers inside causing a loud moan to escape Gin’s mouth. Pumping and curling his fingers to hit just the right spot, he started to increase the speed. Gradually being blinded by the pure rush of blood to her core, Gin released her grasp on her husband. Placing both hands on his back and racking her fingernails down with just enough pressure to leave red marks.<br/><br/>
Koutarou soon started to feel her walls closing in on his fingers so he pulled them out to the entrance only to add a finger and re-enter her. Gin’s hips started to grind on them as if they had a mind of their own, she laid her head on his shoulder as more sounds flowed from her mouth. Occasionally caressing, and biting the side of his neck raising equal amounts of pleasuring cries from him. “I know you are so close, Owlet.  Let it out, cum on my finger!” He instructed. Gin had let the pressure in her lower stomach build-up to the point that she could deny it no longer. Her eyes clamped shut as she felt the release give way to so much pleasure. Vision fading to white, only hearing the praise from her husband as she felt him remove his fingers leaving an emptiness.<br/><br/>
Though she was not left with this feeling long, soon the sensation of Kou sheathing himself inside her caused a second round of the whiteout vision. At the same time, she felt herself being drawn closer to the man who was feverishly whispering praises into her ear. He then proceeded to thrust swiftly, causing the water in the spring to cascade over the sides.<br/><br/>
“God you feel amazing Baby! You’re so fucking hot! I just want to pound you into… Ahh!” He tailed off as he became lost in the sheer pleasure of it all. Gin’s eyes finally opened again. Kou’s face filled with pure love and enjoyment of the moment. Slowly she raised her hand to his hair lacing her finger through it once again. Koutarou looked down at her, his golden eyes just filled with so many emotions. They sparkled in the light from the lamps burning around the perimeter of the spring. He leaned his forehead so it was touching hers, the two breathing heavily but somehow became synchronized. Gin felt the pure love radiating from her husband as he continued. “I love you so much Kou!” She said in the most serious tone that she could. Koutarou kissed her deeply. “I love you too Baby owl.”<br/><br/>
The two lived in the loving silence for a few moments, sharing numerous passionate kisses. Kou soon started to sense the end of his tolerance. “Baby, I want to start a family with you right now!” He said, trying to hold back for a little longer. Gin nodded her head in agreement.  “I want to start one too, my love.” She bit her lip. “I actually haven’t taken my birth control in three days.” The two of them had discussed the logistics of everything and decided that they would at least like to start trying.<br/><br/>
Kou looked into his wife's eyes and looked as if he could start to cry. Kissing her hard the two of them could feel the building tension through Kou’s entire body. While still holding the kiss Koutarou quickly repositioned Gin, picking her up while still sheathed. Hastily getting out of the spring he brought the two of them to the bedroom placing her gently on her back. He continued his activities and finally had the sense of sweet release, all but clasping onto Gin’s chest. She held her husband close peppering the top of his head with kisses as she stroked down his shoulders and back. Kou looked up lovingly at her. Gratitude and pride now filled his face as well as the look of exhaustion. “I love you so much Little owl, and I hope that our baby is just as smart and as beautiful as you!” He kissed her round, soft tummy, before blowing raspberries. Gin giggled, a slight blush still on her face. “Well, I hope that they will grow into a fine little lady or gentleman just like their Papa.”<br/><br/>
Kou kissed his new bride with the most love he could possibly pack into a kiss.  Gin kissed him back, though it was interrupted by a shiver that made her whole body move. Koutarou normally had a high body temperature but the sudden change from the spring to normal air would most definitely cause a chill. He stood up from the bed, offering a hand to Gin. Placing her hand in his, he pulled her up into his arms. “Let’s get you under these covers.”<br/><br/>
Gin smiled and nodded. “Alright, but I would like to slip into something first.” She booped him on the nose. The man raised a silver eyebrow inquisitively.<br/><br/>
“Oh does my Little Owl have something planned out for me?” He snickered as he tickled her sides.<br/><br/>
The woman tried to get out of his attacking hands but to no avail. “Yes, I was planning on getting into it before the sexy times, but you threw that out the window.” She teased. Koutarou hung his head.<br/><br/>
“I’m sorry Baby, You know I get excited.”<br/><br/>
“It’s fine Honey, I just get to show you now.” Gin patted her husband's head. “Now go and get what you are wearing to bed on. I’m going to go change.” She instructed, sitting the man on the bed before going to her bags to retrieve a whole garment box. Disappearing from sight into the bathroom. Koutarou meandered over to his bag and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers that he slipped on.  He walked over to the pile of discarded clothes from earlier, picking them all up and placing them in a separate bag. Returning to the bed he sat down and waited.<br/><br/>
About ten minutes later the bathroom door finally opened and Gin emerged dressed in all black. It was a little hard to tell what was what, but all that this man could think in the moment was that he was no longer that tired and he had gotten a second wind. “Babe, Oh my God! You look… Um… I can’t even think right now!” He stammered as his wife blushed, doing a little spin for him.<br/><br/>
She was wearing a widower’s black sheer robe. The next layer is a sheer maxi style dress that had back floral appliques throughout the whole thing. The last layer was a lingerie set that had a floral lace bralette that had straps going every which way in the front and panties that had an open back that had straps that converged into an o ring in the center. Gin was most proud of that bit and thought that her ass would look divine. The set was completed with matching garters and thigh high nylon stockings.<br/><br/>
Walking over to her husband who’s mouth now gaped open. “So, you like it?” Resting her arms on the tops of Koutarou’s shoulders. “I.. LOVE it! You are the most stunning thing I've ever seen in my life!” He replied looking her up and down. “ I mean, I think that I might even have another round left in me… and I think that is a little more than a request, Baby Owl.” Kou raised his eyebrows.<br/><br/>
“Hmm well, I think in that case I will give you two options.” Gin started with a slight blush falling on her face. “The first being I give you a little show and then we can see where the night takes us. Or option two, you get to help me with all this.”<br/><br/>
“Mmm, I think that I will help you take some of it off, it looks like it was a pain to put on so I think that I will just move somethings out of the way. Eventually, that is.” He kissed her all over. The two of them laughed and were the happiest that they had ever been as the night went on. Finally falling asleep in one another's arms after yet another thrilling experience. </p>
<p>End of ch.10</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Impromptu DIY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Time Skip 4 years*<br/><br/>
Gin paced back and forth around the whole house. She was holding something in her hand, repeatedly looking at it to see if anything would change. Setting it down on the counter Gin picked up her phone to check if there were any messages. Glancing at the clock she figured Kou would still be in practice for about 2 hours. At that moment she made a decision that she was going to surprise him when he got home. Grabbing her keys, phone, and purse Gin headed out the door. Not really knowing what she had in mind, she guessed that she would figure something out.<br/><br/>
‘That was 5 tests, I think that is a clear sign right?’ She thought as she drove. ‘God, how am I going to tell him? I’m not giving him the tests cause he will probably get freaked out. Maybe a card? Do they even make those kinds of cards? I don’t think that I have ever seen a Congrats! You’re going to be a Dad section.’ Gin pondered heading in the direction of the closest mall. ‘Maybe I could ask someone? Nah, I think that I would want to have an announcement party or something. Maybe I don’t know.’<br/><br/>
‘Could I tell Kenji? No, I think Kou would go all Emo if he found out that he knew. Tets… Definitely not. Hmm…’<br/><br/>
“That’s it!” Gin snapped her fingers and hit the steering wheel. Thankfully she was sitting at a red light. Arriving at the mall after about a 20 minute drive she made her way to the closest baby store that she could find. A younger woman greeted her with a smile and welcomed her. Gin bowed politely and made her way to the clothes section. “Let’s see, would they have anything with Owls on it?” Scanning the racks of little onesies and outfits.<br/><br/>
After looking for five minutes or so Gin was approached by an associate. “Can I help you find anything today?” They asked. “Yes actually… I am trying to find something to surprise my husband. I found out that I’m expecting today. Is there anything for Dad to be?” She inquired.<br/><br/>
“Yes we do. Congratulations! Let’s go see what we can find for you.” The associate smiled as they guided Gin towards the section. “Thank you, we have been trying off and on since we got married but the timing was always off I guess. I was also wondering if there were any owl onesies? I would love to get him something like that.”<br/><br/>
“I do believe that we have a nice selection, and I think that there are a couple gender neutral ones as well.” They replied. “Perfect!” Gin smiled warmly as they arrived at the small section. “I hope that you will be able to find something. Congratulations again.” The associate bowed and went about their job. Gin reciprocated, “Thank you again.”<br/><br/>
She started to look through the shirts hanging on the rack. Most of them saying things like, The man behind the bump, and Promoted to Daddy ect. 2020. Though they were cute she didn’t think that they were quite right. Moving to another rack it was more of the same, until she found one that would be perfect. It read, The man, the Myth, the Bad influence, Daddy on it. Gin laughed and found the appropriate size. ‘This is so him.’ She thought, throwing the shirt over her arm. Scanning around a little she saw the little rack that had a few different kinds of onesies. Swiping through a couple she came across one that she could not refuse. Daddy’s Mini- Me, it read. ‘No owls on it but I think I could DIY something to it.’ Pushing that one aside, the next one read, You’re going to be a Daddy. Gin blushed and started to feel a little emotional. She picked it out and made her way to the registrar. ‘I’ll just run to the craft store and pick up some of those iron on craft things.’ Gin thought as she headed to the next stop. She had to hurry, he would be home in an hour and a half. Suddenly she had an idea that might just work. Getting in her car she pulled up her phone and opened her texts. “Hey Growlet, How do you feel about ordering something tonight? I can schedule the order and have you pick it up on your way home from practice. Sound good?” This was a fairly common thing that they two would do, so it was the perfect diversion. Gin started the car and headed to the nearest craft store.<br/><br/>
Walking through the sliding doors of the store she asked the door attendant where the iron-on section was. Gin hastily made her way to the section. Looking things over she grabbed the couple of things that she would need and went straight to the check out. As she was waiting in line her phone buzzed. Checking the screen, it was a text from Kou. Getting back to her car Gin threw the bag into the back and read her husband's reply. “Sounds good to me Little Owl, I could go for some good curry. You know my usual order. I’ll see you soon, Love you. Kou”<br/><br/>
Gin smiled and typed back a short, “Okay will do. Love you too.”  She went online and placed their usual orders from the curry shop. Starting up the car again she made her way home, rushing to try to set everything up. Gin printed out a funny little card that she found online. Then went on the hunt for some cute little owl designs. Printing those off onto the special paper from the store, she got to work organizing them how she liked.<br/><br/>
The impromptu DIY project was soon completed. Riffling through the closet Gin found a little gift bag and tissue paper. She placed all the items in the bag. ‘I just need one more thing.’ Gin thought looking around the room. Her eyes fell onto the tests that were still laying on the counter where she had left them. ‘I know that I saw a little box in the closet… But should I give him the tests?’ She pondered as she picked up the pieces of plastic. ‘I could glue them to the bottom of the box maybe?’ “Ahh screw it.” She said grabbing the one test and headed back into the closet and grabbed the box. “I don’t think that I’ll glue it. I might put it in a shadow box later.” Gin placed it into the box and shut the lid. Sighing, she returned to the bag and placed it on top. Walking to the living room bag in hand she sat on the couch and waited for her husband to arrive with the food.<br/><br/>
About a half an hour later she heard the lock turn in the door. Butterflies started to stir in her stomach as Kou walked into the house. “Babe, I’m home!” Gin heard the rustling of bags, standing up she hurried to go help him with the food. “Welcome home Babe, How was your day?” Kou’s face brightened when he saw her. She almost had this glow to her that he couldn’t really explain.<br/><br/>
“Good, though I am a little beat.” He handed her the bag of food and removed his duffle from his shoulder. Setting it down beside him he removed his shoes. “Oh, I’m sorry that I made you stop for the food afterwards.” Gin said guilty as she walked towards their kitchen.<br/><br/>
“No, no. It’s totally okay. I had the thought of going and picking something up for dinner anyways when you texted me. We are on the same level babe.” Kou laughed as he followed his wife. Gin sat the bag on the table. She had set out plates and silverware earlier to try to keep her nerves down. Pulling the food out of the plastic bag it  started to cling to itself because of the condensation from the hot food. Kou reached and grabbed a couple of paper towels and started to pat off the damp containers.<br/><br/>
“That something that always bothered me about take out. It makes everything wet and kinda gross.” Kou said as he set the containers back onto the table. “Yeah, but that’s just science babe.” Gin giggled as she opened the lids. The two sat down and caught up on one anothers day, enjoying their dinner. When it started to wrap up Gin looked towards the living room where the bag was still sitting. “Hey by the way, while I was out today I got you a couple of things.” She stood from the table and fetched the big bag from the living room. “ Oh how thoughtful Baby Owl, I love presents!” Kou said with an excited grin on his face as he saw the bag.<br/><br/>
Gin set it on the table in front of him. “Hold on, don’t open it quite yet, I want to record your reaction.” She said as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. “Alright go ahead.”<br/><br/>
Kou removed the small boxed that was placed on top. “Ohh little box!” He shook it.  Gin laughed, making the camera jostle slightly. The man removed the lid of the boxed and looked up slightly confused. “Baby owl is this what I think it is?” His eyes searching for some confirmation on Gin’s face of his suspicion. “What do you think it is?” She asked him with the straightest of poker faces. Kou started to pout as he simply set aside the box and the contents and started to pull out the rest of the gift. The t-shirt was next out of the bag. Kou held up the shirt and read it. Turning towards his wife she could see the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “So it was what I thought it was!” He said as his voice started to crack. Seeing this caused Gin’s eyes to start to well up. She nodded her head as she motioned towards the bag. “There is still more in there for you.”<br/><br/>
Wiping his face on his arm he reached down and pulled out the remaining contents of the bag. Looking over, he didn’t say a word. Kou stood from the table and walked over to his wife. Giving her the biggest hug that she had ever received. “I’m really going to be a dad?” The tears started to stream down his face. “Mmhmm.” Gin looked up after she had buried her face in his chest. “ I took like 5 tests just to be doubly sure.” Laughing he reached up and whipped the tears from his face. Kou took hold of her hand and caressed it softly. “I love you so much!” He whispered, leaning down and kissing Gin passionately.<br/><br/>
Breaking from each other Kou sniffled, “I need to call Akashi!” He pulled out his phone and dialed his number. ‘I’m so glad that i didn’t call him myself.’ Gin thought. </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Roller Coaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short one for you. Sorry I haven't been posting. I got hit with the writers block so bad. But hopefully there will be more postings soon. Hope that you all like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*6 Months later*<br/>
Gin could not sleep, she constantly turned from one side to the other. Thankfully Kou was a heavy sleeper so that didn’t bother him. The baby had been keeping her up for the past couple nights. Thankfully Kiri had gotten her a pair of those pregnancy headphones that you could place on the tummy. She was so excited to hear about being an aunt.<br/>
<br/>
Gin sat on the side of the bed, rubbing her extended stomach. “Maybe some music will calm you down a little.” Gin smiled. So far the pregnancy was going well. The doctors said that all of the ultrasounds and blood work have been normal. Kou was just really excited to learn what it was. They had held off knowing the gender though so that they would be fairly sure what it was. The next appointment is when they decided to finally know.<br/>
Gin got to her feet and went to retrieve the headphones. They were split so that the mother also could listen. She returned to the bed, grabbing her phone before laying back down on her side. Placing the headphones on her stomach and slipping the buds in her ear she started to play her choir playlist. As Eric Whitacre’s Seal Lullaby started to fill her ears, Gin felt a familiar warm hand wrap around her waist resting lovingly on her stomach. Smiling she laced her fingers in with Kou’s. He kissed along her shoulder up to her neck. Gin let out a long breath of content.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you two listening to?” Kou mumbled softly.<br/>
<br/>
“Choir music. Do you want to listen?” Gin pulled out the bud closest to him offering it. Kou took it and slid it in one ear.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh this is very pretty. I like it.” He said as he started to fade back to sleep. Gin smiled warmly as she stoked the side of his palm as she listened to the music. Letting the notes carry her away with the waves of the song. Feeling the heaviness of sleep consume her.  The little family slept peacefully the rest of the night.<br/>
<br/>
The morning came in a short time. Gin stirred as she felt a pressure on her lips. Kou tenderly kissed his wife as he removed the headphones from her.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning love.” He cooed, setting them on the bed side table. “Glad to see the baby didn’t give you much fuss.” Kou placed his hand on Gin’s tummy.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, I’ll have to let Kiri know that those things are a godsend. Plus I know that it is good for the baby to play that kind of music. It helps with brain development or something like that.” Gin pondered, “How did you sleep babe?”<br/>
<br/>
“Really good. I really liked the music. Put me right out. I think that we should have it play through the bluetooth speaker.” Kou laughed slightly.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m glad. I always love listening to them. It’s such nostalgia. I miss singing in a choir.” Gin said starting to get teary eyed, she had alway got like this when she thought about it. It was one of the things that she took pride in. She was convinced that it was one of the reasons that she didn’t drop out of college. There was a time that she didn’t really care about a whole lot and she would only go to school for Choir and then maybe one or two other classes. Thankfully she also had Kou to help her through a lot. Helping her with the class work that she had missed where he could.<br/>
<br/>
All of those memories started to flow back through her mind, only making her more emotional. Kou could see that she had started to zone out. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “Baby owl… Hun… Honey, come back to me. I know that look. You are in your head again.” He jostled her slightly. Gin raised her head and looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She looked apologetically at his now stern face. He hated to see her cry. Sitting up she started to rub the water from her face.<br/>
<br/>
Without saying anything Kou moved the pillows out of the way. Tucking himself behind Gin he wrapped his arms around her. Kou rested his head on her shoulder. “Hey, You are safe. I’m right here.” Gin rested her hands on top of his. Still sniffling she leaned back into him. His warmth washed over her. Relaxing her shoulders she took a deep breath.  “You are the best person that I could hope to marry. Do you know that?” Gin said, shutting her eyes. Kou simply laughed and peppered her neck with kisses. “I would just say the same thing about you Baby Owl.”<br/>
<br/>
Gin took in another deep breath in through her nose. The comforting scent of sage, bergamot and leather surrounding her. The couple stayed like that in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet along with the closeness of one another. Eventually they went about their day as normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the ultrasound appointment finally came. Kou had taken the day off of practice. He woke up super early not being able to sleep from excitement. Unfortunately that morning was a bad one for Gin, the morning sickness hit her like a ton of bricks. Kou remained with her for emotional support, rubbing her back and making sure that she had a warm fresh towel when the wave finally passed. As Gin stood at the sink brushing her teeth Kou sat on the toilet and was giving the baby a lecture about how it was not nice to make his mom be sick like that.<br/><br/>
Placing his hand on her tummy, she turned her body to face him. Pulling her a little closer he leaned in and whispered. “Listen little bean, I know that it's kinda getting cramped in there. But you just need to wait a little longer. You’re not done baking yet. You are going to be the cutest, most buttery, crispy, flaky little croissant. And I’ll just want to eat you up. Your mom is one of the best bakers that I know so you’re going to be the best croissant ever!” Kou said kissing her tummy. He looked up only to find Gin smiling widely.<br/><br/>
“What you do cook really well, and the cookies are sooo good.” He chuckled, standing up. “ I just think it’s funny how out of all the thousands of foods to choose from you picked a croissant.” Gin replied, wrapping her arms around her husband.<br/><br/>
Kou laughed leaning down to kiss her. “I don’t know, that’s the first thing that popped in my head.”<br/><br/>
The two of them continued with their morning. Getting ready to go to the appointment. Kou drove them to the office. Sitting in the waiting room, Gin could see he was starting to get fidgety. Bouncing his leg and playing with his hair. She placed her hand on his thigh giving him an assuring smile. He grabbed her hand, lifting it to his lips, caressing it lightly. Gin blushed and giggled. One of the nurses walked into the room calling their name. Kou helped Gin to her feet and the two followed the nurse, stopping to get the normal height and weight readings.  They were shown into the room with a gown lying on the examination table. After taking her blood pressure and temperature the nurse left so that Gin could change into the gown. Kou had to help her with getting up onto the bed. Settling in, Kou started to look around the room at all the posters of diagrams and the general notes about the possible signs that you may be pregnant.<br/><br/>
“God, Women are really something. You go through so much! I feel bad.” He said squinting at the diagram of the birthing process. “Wait, it can tear!?” Kou whipped his head toward his wife in disbelief.<br/><br/>
“Yeah, It’s pretty common apparently especially with the first baby. Because your body can only take so much.” Gin replied. “But that is why they have pain meds. Plus if it does rip, they just stitch it up immediately after.”<br/><br/>
Kou ran over to the side of the bed. “Baby Owl, I don’t want you to have to go through that. I would feel so bad.” Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it tight.<br/><br/>
“It will be okay babe. It’s just part of life. Besides I’ll just be glad not to be pregnant anymore.” Gin laughed, stroking her husband's face with her free hand. Kou nuzzled into it.<br/><br/>
“Alright. Just as long as you will be okay.” He said leaning down kissing her forehead. Gin smiled and nodded as there was a knock on the door. It opened slightly. “Knock, knock.” The soft voice of the OBGYN said as she entered. “Ahh we have a visitor with you today. How are we all doing today?”<br/><br/>
She walked to the desk beside the bed, taking a seat on the small rolly stool. Kou pulled a chair closer to the bed sitting on the edge of it. He held Gin’s hand smiling at the doctor. “Yes this is my husband. We have been good. Nothing major. Though someone decided that they wanted to make me sick this morning.” Gin joked.<br/><br/>
“Yeah that can happen. I know that was something that I never looked forward to with my children. Though that’s good that nothing else has been going on. Been sleeping okay?”<br/><br/>
“For the most part yes. The baby has been moving a lot at night, but I just put on some music for them and it seems to do the trick.”<br/><br/>
“Ahh that’s good.” The doctor jotted down some notes in the file. Then taking her stethoscope from around her neck she placed each end in her ears. “Alright if you would just let me take a listen here.” She placed the cold metal onto Gin’s stomach. “Sorry if it’s a little cold.” She moved it to the different areas before sitting and removing it from her ears. “Okay all sounds good there. They are definitely moving around.” Taking more notes in the file, she then stood up and walked to the small sink in the corner of the room.<br/><br/>
Washing and drying them, she pulled the portable ultrasound machine over in front of the desk. “Okay are you ready to see this baby?” She smiled, putting gloves on, turning everything on. The couple nodded. “Most definitely!” Kou said with excitement. “He came to find out what the gender is.” Gin said.<br/><br/>
“Aww that’s always the best part in my opinion. That and finding out that you are pregnant. But you know that’s just me. We will definitely be able to tell the gender now that you are this far along. If you would like to show me that belly we can get started for you.” The doctor smiled warmly.<br/><br/>
Gin did as she was told. The doctor then proceeded with the ultrasound. Kou looked in aww the screen as he saw the baby’s little hand. The doctor walks them through the normal exam, pointing out the head, arms, and feet. Gin could feel Kous hand squeezing hers as his face filled with joy, being able to see the little bean. “Oh I think that I can tell you what you are having.” The doctor said in an excited tone. “ Are you ready?” The parents nodded.<br/><br/>
“You are having… a little boy!”<br/><br/>
Gin thought that her face would tear in half from smiling, looking over to her husband her eyes instantly filled with tears. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. Making eye contact with her he stood up and took Gin’s face in his hands. Pressing their foreheads together they both laughed. Kou kissed her gently before looking at the doctor with gratitude.<br/><br/>
“Congratulations!” She said smiling. “ It looks like that’s what you were hoping for.” She turned back to the machine and started printing out the pictures.<br/><br/>
“I didn’t really mind what we were having, and that’s still the case. I’m just happy that the little dude is healthy.” Kou said, grabbing a tissue from the nearby box.<br/><br/>
“Have you thought of a name yet?” The doctor asked.<br/><br/>
“We have actually, We were thinking Enkai for a boy and then Orino for a girl.” Gin said, rubbing Kou’s shoulder.<br/><br/>
“Awww those are both good names.” The doctor leaned forward to retrieve the printed photos. “I’ll go get you an envelope for these after I get you all cleaned up here.” She reached and grabbed a couple of paper towels and wetted them at the sink. Handing them to Gin she  grabbed a couple more towels for her.<br/><br/>
Gin started to whip the now warm gel from her stomach. Kou reached for the trash can bringing it to the bedside. “ Alright I’ll go grab that envelope for you and give you some time to change.” She said, turning towards the door.<br/><br/>
“Thank you.” The couple replied. The two of them finished up the appointment and made their way back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Enkai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! First I would like to start by saying thank you to everyone who has kept up with me. We have officially reached 70 pages on my google doc for this. I love this story with all my heart. Honestly, I love this man with all my heart as well. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I think that I am going to be taking a break from this story for a little. I want to sit down and think of where I would like to go from here.<br/>Again, thank you all so much. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the weeks that followed, the family started to plan for the upcoming baby shower. Everyone was so thrilled to find out what the gender was. Kou called Akashi as soon as they left the office and burst into tears. The rest of the team and the family found out later that night at a small gathering. Speedwagon and Akari both came as well. Though the most excited person to find out was possibly Kiri. Even though she said that she wouldn’t really force their child into volleyball she still hoped that they would have at least some passing interest in it. That went the same for Kou. Gin had to have that conversation with him when they first found out.<br/>
<br/>
The planning for the baby shower was going pretty well though. They were going to have it at the couple's house. Then the guys were going to have a nice day out. The couple decided that the theme that they would like to go with was owls. They only thought it appropriate.<br/>
<br/>
The day of the shower came and went. Everyone in attendance had a great time, and Enkai was going to be set with clothes for months, though everyone was in silent agreement that he would most likely be like his dad and grow seemingly overnight.  Gin and Kou worked hard over the next couple of weeks to get the room ready for their little man. It was surprising when Sports magazine did a little interview with them. No doubt thanks to Kuroo pulling some strings. They said that they would love to do a follow-up interview with a photoshoot if they felt comfortable.<br/>
<br/>
By this point, though Gin would just be happy to have him here than to wait any longer. He definitely took after his father, her stomach was just absolutely huge. Kou also started to get tired of waiting too, every night he would talk to him, saying things like. “Hey, you are going to burn if you stay in there much longer little dude.” and “ Come one I have so many things that I want to do with you.” Till one night.<br/>
<br/>
Gin awoke with the sharpest pain that she had ever experienced in her life. Groning she managed to sit up, feeling wetness as she did. Throwing off the blanket she looked down not really being able to see over her huge tummy she shook Kou forcefully. “Koutarou! She yelled. The man shot awake thinking the worst.<br/>
<br/>
“WHA- What is someone in the house?” He turned to face his wife looking down at her. He could see that there was a wet spot on the bed under her. His face turned serious. “Is it time? Is he coming?” He asked as another wave of contractions hit Gin.<br/>
<br/>
“Ahhh! Ummm…. Yes, I think it’s time.” Gin winced in pain as she started doing the breathing technique they learned in birthing class. Kou shot out of bed throwing on one of his Black Jackals hoodies. He then went to the closet to grab the go bag that had been sitting ready to go for the past three weeks. Setting it down by the door he then went to help Gin Grabbing a fresh pair of pants he helped her out of the solid ones. Gin continued breathing as another waved took its course. Throwing jackets on the couple made their way to the car. It was about a 20-minute drive to the hospital. Kou pulled up to the emergency entrance and sprinted into the hospital.<br/>
<br/>
Yelling at the desk “Hello my wife is having a baby!” He then ran back out to the car as a team of nurses followed quickly with a wheelchair in tow.  The contractions were getting closer and closer together. The nurses helped Gin out of the car and wheeled her away, one nurse staying behind giving Kou instructions of what to do. Thankfully the valet person was also on duty so Kou tossed him the keys and followed the nurse back into the building.<br/>
<br/>
They rushed Gin into a room assessing how dilated she was. The nurse gasped and asked her how she didn’t have the baby already. She ran over to the phone and or one of the doctors to come stat! Kou soon joined his wife. One of the other nurses had given him a hospital gown and hair net. Gin looked over and reached out her hand. Kou looked to one of the nurses for approval, she nodded. He joined his wife’s side placing his hand in her, an action that he would soon regret as Gin’s hand turned into a vice. Biting his lip Kou bared through the pain knowing that Gin had it 1,000 times worse. He even started to use the breathing technique. The doctor arrived shortly after. The whole event took about 2 hours. Kou managed to pull away from Gin’s death grip. He went around to the front to catch a look at what was going on. He soon regretted that decision as the sight caused him to nearly faint. The nurses helped him to a chair giving him some water.<br/>
<br/>
The room then filled with the sound of cries. This brought Kou out of his ailment as his face lit up. He looked at Gin, smiling ear to ear. She did the same, tears streaming down her face. She was exhausted, to say the least. The nurses got the baby all cleaned up, one of the nurses opened Gin’s gown so that her bare chest was showing. One nurse walked around to her and laid their son down onto her. Kou sprang from his chair leaning over the opposite side of the bed. The parents laughed and cried and shared kisses and kissing their new son.<br/>
<br/>
After about 10 minutes the nurses took him from gin so that they could get him all dressed.  Kou then started to make all the necessary calls. Knowing that it was a ridiculous hour of the morning Kou mostly got answering machines. Gin soon got a shot of pain relievers and fell asleep. Thankfully the bed was just big enough that Kou could manage to squeeze beside her. The two new parents enjoyed their last sleep of peace, knowing the many long nights ahead of them.<br/>
<br/>
The nurse soon returned with their little Enkai. He was in one of those plastic baby bins. The nurse gently woke the two up and took Gin’s vitals. Kou looked down at his new son. He was gorgeous. He had just a little bit of hair that was a darker blue with a mix of lighter blue. He was super pudgy just how Kou was as a baby. Kou couldn’t help but stare at his little hands, with the smallest little fingernails. He started to tear up. He had waited so long for him to get here. Turning to the nurse, whipping tears from his eyes he asked. “Can I hold him?”<br/>
<br/>
The nurse smiled and nodded. She motioned to the big chair in the corner. He sat down and held out his hands as the nurse brought him over to his father. “He definitely takes after his dad, he is a big strong boy.” the nurse remarked placing him in his arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I was a chunky baby so we figured that would be the case. Though I think that he took after his Mom's hair-wise.” Kou said softly as he traced Enkai’s little face. The baby stirred and opened his eyes. Kou gasped, Enkai’s eyes glowed bright amber just like his. He looked over at the nurse, a pout on his face. “He has my eyes!”<br/>
<br/>
Gin looked over half asleep still. Kou looked over to his wife, “Honey! He has my eyes!” Gin smiled and laughed. “Haha, I would hope so he is your son after all.” She was feeling a little too good from the pain meds. “ But I’m happy for you babe.” Gin laid her head back down, tears soon filling her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll just leave you three be. Though I’ll be back to check on you. Ring the buzzer if you need anything though.” The nurse said bowing and leaving the room. “Thank you! “ Kou called out. He sat looking at his son. He couldn’t believe that he was really his. He had always wanted to be a dad. But it truly doesn't hit you until you are holding your child.<br/>
<br/>
He leaned down and pressed his nose to Enkai’s forehead. He smelled so nice. That nice baby smell that he heard people talk about. He always joked that he didn’t go around smelling other people’s babies. Kou rested his one arm on the armrest of the chair to support the baby’s weight. He took his free hand and placed his pinky into Enkai’s little hand. Enkai grasping at it firmly. Kou could have sworn that his heart could have melted out of his body. The two of them sat there for a while before the sound of Kou’s phone ringing stirred everyone in the room. Though Enkai already took after his dad in terms of being about to sleep through just about anything.  Kou got up to answer it, it was his parents. Leaving the baby in the little bucket thing he walked out of the room. Gin soon woke from another small nap to the sound of her son crying. She had fed him a couple of times in the span of him being born it had been a couple of hours since then.<br/>
<br/>
Gin swung her legs over the side of the bed getting up slowly trying to get her legs under her. She walked over to the little bucket and scooped her son up. Walking over to the chair she began to feed him. He was so cute she couldn’t get over it. Kou returned, walking over to the two of them, he leaned down and kissed Gin deeply, cupping her face with his hand. “I can’t believe that we did it. Well you, I only was the doner. You did such a good job Baby Owl, I’m so proud of you!” He said.<br/>
<br/>
Gin smiled blushing slightly, Thank you Growlet. Also, I wouldn’t have anyone else be the ‘donor’ for a baby with me. I think that it would be safe to say that we both did a pretty good job. Look at this guy, he is so handsome just like his dad.” Gin said admiring the baby.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah well he definitely has your hair.” Kou laughed, putting his hand on his little head. “Though I will have to say that his eyes are probably my second favorite thing. Beside yours of course.”<br/>
<br/>
“ Aww thank you growlet. They do suit him. Haha.” Gin’s laugh was interrupted by Kou’s phone ringing once again. He looked at it. “Ohh it’s Akashi.” Kou answered it sitting on the bed. “Mushi, Mushi… Yeah. Haha, yep he is here. Gin’s just feeding him now…. Yeah, everything went well. Though if we have anymore I know not to go down by the doctor. That was scary… Huh? No, I didn’t pass out. Not fully… shut up, Hahaha. Yeah, Gin is doing good. The nurse said that if everything goes well that we might be able to go home today or early tomorrow. She is still pretty tired, so I think that they would just like to watch her overnight. They said that is customary for first-time moms.” He said. Gin finished feeding the little guy. Grabbing a burping cloth from the nearby table. She burped him and laid him back down to sleep.  She joined her husband on the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him tightly.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I’ll definitely let you know when we are all home. Mmhmm, yeah… okay… alright talk to you later. Bye.” He hung up the phone and looked back at Gin. “Hey, there beautiful.” He smiled kissing her on the cheek.<br/>
<br/>
“Hi,” Gin giggled, turning her head and kissed him on the lips. Kou placed his on the back of her head as their kiss deepened. Pulling away he had a snide smile on his face. “Baby Owl, you trying to make another baby?” He asked. Gin laughed and shook her head.<br/>
<br/>
“No, I’m not. Haha, can’t I just make out with my husband? I mean I think that I could ask for that much after having a baby. Haha,” Gin joked.<br/>
<br/>
“You do have a point there. I suppose that I could oblige that request.” He giggled as he turned towards her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling them both down to the bed facing one another. Kou gently pressed his lips against Gin’s, drawing small circles on the small of her back with his one hand. “God you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.” He whispered as they pulled away from one another for some air.  Gin smiled, as a wave of emotions started to wash over her. The nurses said that that is a normal thing to happen as the rest of the hormones work through her body. Kou just held her tighter to him and let it pass though he gave her supportive kisses.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you Baby Owl! I’m so proud of you too. I know that you are going to be one of the best moms ever!” He continued his praise.  Once again his phone started to ring. Pulling it up he snoozed it nestling back into Gin’s neck. “Don’t you think that you should answer that?” Gin said, stroking his hair. “Nah, I want to have some quality time with my wife right now, They can just think that I’m asleep,” Kou replied, kissing her neck.<br/>
<br/>
A shiver shot up Gin’s neck. No one told her that one of the possible side effects of having a baby would be being extremely horny afterward. She bit her lip trying not to let out a small moan that suddenly rose up in her throat. Kou felt her body tense up. He looked over at her concerned that she was in pain. “ You okay Baby Owl?”<br/>
<br/>
Gin nodded her head still biting her lip a little. “ Mmhmm, Just umm, Don’t kiss my neck like that please.” Kou looked confused. “ You love that though.” He said.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes Growlet but I guess that after having a baby you can get horny… and I can’t have sex right now, so…” She explained. Kou got this smile on his face. Gin knew exactly why. “Honey please don’t torture me like that either. You don’t want me to be grumpy with a newborn baby, do you? You will be on diaper duty for six months if you do.” Gin warned.<br/>
<br/>
Kou’s face fell with a slight pout. “Alright, you win this one.” He murmured. Gin smiled and lifted his chin, she kissed him again. "Thank you, honey. Don’t worry I still want kisses though.” The two had some sweet moments together.<br/>
<br/>
*Time skip, The next day.*<br/>
<br/>
Kopu had the car pulled to the entrance of the hospital, busy loading up little Enkai into his car seat. Gin sat in the wheelchair that was pushed by her Mom. Her mom went to the passenger side door and helped her in. Gin’s Dad had dropped off her Mom at the hospital so that she could ride home with the baby. Kou double and triple checked that everything was strapped down good. Asking Gin’s mom to check when she got in. She confirmed that all was well. The whole family was packed up and ready to go. The nurses waved as the family pulled away Gin and Kou waved back. Pulling into the driveway they all piled into the house. This was the day that would officially start the Bokuto family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>